Flower for the Child
by Junebuggz
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin watch their sons grown and change before their eyes. After they hit their seventh birthday Lady Inukimi gives her grandsons a little flower. Sequal to New Pet. I suggest you read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I do however own Mamoru and Taro and a few other future characters.

* * *

><p>"Mother please, this looks ridiculous."<p>

Rin moved in front of her dog eared son who was currently glaring daggers at her. She was trying to dress him in traditional bathing kimono. However it had flowers on it, something her youngest son did not like. She knelt in front of him and looked up at her son.

"Taro, I know you do not like flowers but please you are fast enough no one will see you wear it on your way to the bath hall."

She let out a sigh after he let out a growl.

"Yes too bad I am not permitted to move quickly all the time. Then people will not see the Great Lord of the West abomination of a son."

"Oh Taro you are NOT an abomination!"

Before she could finish his name however her son disappeared. She began to silently weep.

"Mother?"

Rin looked up and met the honey brown eyes of her older son.

She began to wipe the tears away from her face in a hurry.

"Mamoru I am sorry. I do not mean for you to see me this way."

"Mother…" She felt her son wrap his arms around her neck.

"Rin"

She looked up and saw her mate standing in the door way. She allowed her eyes to tear up, showing her sadness.

"Mother I shall join Taro now." Mamoru helped his mother up and looked up at her and nodded at her. She looked over at the door and studied her son standing next to her mate. Mamoru and Taro were now six years old. Mamoru was now as tall as his mother. Taro however, came up to her cheek.

She could barely hear Sesshomaru growl at Mamoru telling him to discuss with Taro how wrong his actions were. Sesshomaru knew that his eldest son would always be an alpha towards his brother. Ever since they were pups. If Mamoru growled in disapproval Taro would apologize. Sesshomaru tried to explain to her one time the order of their relationship.

Mamoru is an alpha and Taro was his beta. These two would have a relationship that not very many youkai have. It was rare for twins to be born that both have youkai blood in their veins. It was even rarer for both children to live past their second year of life. So when her sons made it to their third birthday Rin was ecstatic. Sesshomaru had told Rin that her two sons would remain together while they were both alive. They would travel together, fight together, live together and even share the same bed mates.

Rin had learned to block out thoughts of her sons future bed mates.

"Rin you must understand why Taro feels this way…" Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around his now crying mate.

"I-I k-know Sessh…" She managed to hiccup out past her tears.

She looked up at her mate and sighed as she rested her head on his fur covered shoulder. He lifted her chin up and began to lick away her tears that were drying on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and she blushed. She saw the familiar sparkle in his eyes as he growled and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

><p>"Brother…" Mamoru looked past the steam in the bath hall and found his brother in the middle of the hot pool. He shread his red flowered kimono and placed it near his brother's blue flowered one. He jumped up and landed gracefully in the center of the pool next to Taro.<p>

Taro had his eyes closed even though he heard his alpha brother enter the bathing hall he refused to look at him. He refused to look up and acknowledge that he had hurt their mother's feelings. Many of the servants say that he is like his father once was. The servants even are to a point of avoiding looking into his eyes when they pass him in the hall out of pure fear.

Mamoru growled. He would be damned if his brother refused to look at him. This was the last time his brother was going to make his mother cry.

"Taro…"

Taro opened his eyes and looked at his brother. His instinct took over once his brother began to growl. He whimpered as he felt his ears fell and touched his head.

Mamoru sighed and touched the top of his brother's head. Ever since they were little this has always been his way of showing that he forgave his little brother.

"Why do you say that you are an abomination? You know mother cherishes you."

"Because it is true brother. You only have to hide once a month. I have to hide twice a month. Do you think I do not realize how dangerous it is for Father to protect us during out time of weakness? He won't even tell mother where we go to hide." Taro took his mokomoko in his hands and began to run his claws along it.

"Taro we hide while we are human. And you know that you do not have to hide the first time you change during the month."

Taro growled as he glared at his brother.

"I am aware that I do not have to hide during my first change but do you think that father would appreciate me running around in that fashion. Besides people would still recognize me by my scent."

Mamoru swam over to the edge of the giant pool and grabbed the soap. Once he was back near his brother he gave him an order.

"You will apologized to Mother and explain your feelings towards her. Do you understand?"

Taro glared up at his brother.

"Fine brother I shall do as you say."

* * *

><p>AN: So tell me what you guys think. I hope that you like the intro of the story. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I promise I am trying to improve my writing but I will never know if it needs work unless I get some constructive feedback so tell me either by a review or send me a PM.

Peace and Love,

June


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Taro and Mamoru and a few other future characters. I do not make any cash from this story.

* * *

><p>Rin walked through the hall. She did not understand why her youngest felt he was an abomination. Could he not see that she loves him? That his father loves him?<p>

"Mother"

Rin jumped slightly on the bed at the sound of Taro's voice.

"Y-yes Taro…?" Her voice slightly drew out to a question. She eyed her son as he walked over to the foot of the bed where she was sitting. He looked in her eyes as he knelt down on the floor in front of his mother.

Looking up at her he noticed the worry look on her face. He felt his ears flatten on the top of his head.

"Mother…there are things that we must discuss…"

She nodded as she realized how much her younger son speaks like his father.

"Taro why do you feel you are an abomination?"

He let out a deep breath.

"Because it is true. You and father may not see it but everyone else does. Mamoru looks like a full youkai however I clearly do not. He changes once a month while I change twice. I am more of a threat to father than he is."

Rin started to tear up.

"Your father only watches after you. The two of you are capable of protecting each other. And once your senses are fully developed then he stated he would stop traveling with you during your time of change." She refused to use the word weakness to describe her twin's time of change.

"Mother Father expects us to rule this land together. How can that happen if everyone sees me as the freak of the family? I am going to be a weakness to my brother."

"YOU ARE NOT A WEAKNESS!" Rin stood up as she raised her voice to the point of shouting.

She collapsed on her knees and took Taro into her arms. She kept whispering to him that he is not a weakness. As she rocked him in her arms she felt his small mokomoko wrap itself around her.

"Mother…I am though…why can you not see that? People will attack us because they do not feel a hanyou is fit to rule. Everything I do it will have to be done in my brother's shadow."

"What you two do you will do together."

He unwrapped his mokomoko and stood up.

"I am his beta. What I do he will have already done. What I take he will have already had it. I am second born with that comes a disadvantage."

Rin looked up at her son and was amazed. He was so young yet he saw certain things as an adult sees them he even speaks as an adult speaks.

"Taro…"

He turned away from his mother, taking a few steps away from the scent of her forming tears.

"You will never understand Mother."

He rushed out of the room leaving Rin alone with his harsh words.

It was time for him to pack his bag for his travel. The first crescent moon of the month was nearly here. It two days he would change into a beast…a common beast. He and his brother would leave tonight to follow their father to a new cave where they would hide for the first night of the waxing crescent moon. Then the three of them would travel back home. The servants knew not to question or comment about they were traveling to. Then two nights before the waning crescent they would travel again. The only difference was Mamoru would change with him.

"Taro are you ready to leave?"

Taro's ears perked up at the sound of his brother's voice on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Yes"

He walked out of the room and stood next to his brother.

"Father is waiting for us. He is saying bye to Mother…"

Taro heard the distaste in Mamoru's voice. He knew their journey would be one lecture after another.

The two walked at a fast pace to the garden where they saw their mother and father kissing.

"We shall be back in less than one weeks time mate."

Sesshomaru turned and walked towards his sons. Then the three of them moved as fast as lightning through the forest to the cave that Taro would transform in. It took them one full day to reach their destination. Once they reached the cave Sesshomaru made an announcement that his mother was coming for a visit and she had a gift for their seventh birthday. He spent the rest of that day speaking to his sons about how to behave while his mother was visiting.

The next night Sesshomaru and Mamoru watched as Taro changed. The two of them felt helpless as Taro hung his head in shame. Knowing he was going to have to hide for the rest of his life…this beast he becomes.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this is a short chapter but is better than nothing right? So please don't throw stones at me! I know all of you are just itching to find out what he changes into that Sesshomaru feels he has to hide Taro from the world. I bet you never guess it mwahahahahahaha! I hope that you guys liked this TINY instalment of this story. And in the next chapter Lady Inukimi gives her present to her grandsons.

Peace and Love,

June


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Taro and Mamoru and any other original character.

* * *

><p>"Father why must she be here?"<p>

They were almost back home. And by now Lady Inukimi would have been at Sesshomaru's castle for two days. Sesshomaru was concerned about the gift his mother brought with her. She said it was a flower. Something to teach the boys to work together, to train them for when they take over the western lands. But how was a flower supposed to do that?

"Father?"

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his eldest son speak his name.

"What is it Mamoru?"

"Why is grandmother here?"

Sesshomaru looked to his left at Mamoru then to his right to look for Taro but did not find him. He looked behind and still did not find him. He spun around and faced Mamoru.

"Where is your brother?"

He saw a smirk form on Mamoru's lips. "Father look ahead on the hill."

Sesshomaru looked on the top of the hill that is in front of the castle. There he saw Taro standing, looking at the castle. The wind blowing through his hair and mokomoko. Sesshomaru felt a since of pride in that moment looking at Taro. He could not look more like a son of the West than in that moment.

The two of them jumped and landed gently next to Taro. There was barely a sound from their feet as they landed.

"We are home Father." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Taro. Did his son's voice change this past day?

Mamoru heard it as well. He looked at his father then at their home.

The three of them traveled to the castle's door and walk in. It seemed to calm the three of them being at home after their brief journey. As far as everyone was concerned Lord Sesshomaru took his sons on a journey twice a month to survey the lands. To teach them on what to keep an eye out for so once they reached the proper age they could survey the lands on their own. Rin was the only one who was aware of Taro and Mamoru's monthly change.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru."

Suddenly Jaken ran in front of them bowing to them.

"Welcome home Master Mamoru and Master Taro."

"Jaken where is Rin?"

"She is with your mother in her library Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let out a growl as he passed Jaken.

The four of them walked to the Library Sesshomaru leading the way. Mamoru and Taro were walking closed behind their father and Jaken followed behind them. It took some time to reach the Library door. Before they entered Taro turned around and faced Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes Master Taro?" Jaken realized the younger master was beginning to sound like his father. There was a cold tone in his voice paired with a glare that Jaken frequently received from Lord Sesshomaru.

Taro turned away from Jaken and faced the door again.

"Why are you still here?"

"Uh-uh yes Master Taro." He looked at Sesshomaru who was still facing to the door. Even though none of them could see it he still bowed.

Sesshomaru opened the door and braced himself for what his mother had brought his sons. She had informed him that she brought a flower. He closed his eyes and took in the scents that were in that room. He could smell his mate's flowered, honey scent that was still somewhat covered in his own. He could smell his mother's cinnamon and pine scent. However there was new scent there. It smelled like a lily. It was true his mother did bring his sons a simple flower.

"How ridiculous…"

Sesshomaru entered the room and hugged his mate.

"Mother how nice of you to visit."

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards his mother, acknowledging her presence.

"Sesshomaru." She nodded in return.

"My two grandsons I have brought you something for your birthday."

Mamoru and Taro stepped to Inukimi. Mamoru closed his eyes and gave out a slight growl of pleasure at the sudden new scent. Taro looked at his brother and felt his ears slightly twitch.

"This is your little flower, it shall teach you two to take care of something together." Inukimi nodded towards the hidden door in the library that connected to a small sitting room. The door opened and the smell of lily flowers filled the room.

Mamoru's eyes widened while Taro's ears flattened against his head.

Lady Inukimi smiled slightly as she stretched out her left hand to the door.

"Come here Sayuri."

* * *

><p>AN: Mwahahahaha aren't I evil! Tee hee. I know that this is another short one and I promise that I will have longer chapters starting now! No shorter than 2500 words. If you are waiting for a new chapter of my other story I will try to have it up by the end of this weekend. I hope that all of you like this yet again short installment of my story.

Peace and Love,

June


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Mamoru, Taro and a few original characters.

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Taro watched the door as it slowly opened. The scent of Lily filling the room as Lady Inukimi stepped forward stretching out her hand more.<p>

"Come come now Sayuri."

Rin gasped as she saw a little girl step out.

Sesshomaru felt a growl form in his throat. He didn't think that his mother would give his sons a human although he should have known better.

"How old is she mother?"

Inukimi looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. "She is four. She is rather pretty for a human is she not?"

Taro growled and took a step back behind his brother. What was grandmother thinking bringing this human here?

Mamoru watched the little girl take a few more steps forward. She had black hair that fell right at her hips. Her eyes were cast down so he couldn't tell what color they were. She looked pretty normal for a human. "Grandmother why do you have a human?"

Inukimi looked away from Sesshomaru and directed her attention to Mamoru. She could smell Sayuri's fear but she certainly didn't look frightened she looked merely bored.

"A human village I went through gave her to me as a thank you for sparring their village. Apparently her scent would attract all sorts of demons. So they decided to get rid of her, dumping her off on me."

Rin gasped. "That is horrible! Where were her parents?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. Had she forgotten what her family did to her? Why would this girl's past surprise her?

Finally Sayuri looked up. Her large blue eyes focusing on Rin.

Mamoru felt his heart start to change. What was causing him to feel this way?

Taro nudged his brother. He noticed his heart beat changing. He knew who to blame for this sudden change. He would have to get rid of the little human before her appearance here changed too much.

"Her parents were killed. She was a ward of the village."

Rin walked over to Sayuri who was watching Rin's every move.

Sayuri looked at the woman who stood in front of her she noticed she had tears in her eyes. Sayuri was surprised as the woman wrapped her arms around her tiny frame.

Rin didn't know why maybe it was her motherly instinct taking over. As soon as she heard Inukimi say Sayuri had no parents she walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

Sesshomaru silently cursed. He knew there was no possible way Rin would give this little girl up now.

"What do you expect us to do with her Grandmother?" Taro's voice broke the long and slightly awkward silence that filled the room. The sweet scent this girl was giving off was one that neither brothers had ever smelled. To be honest it was making Taro dizzy. All he wanted to do was get away from this tiny human…and fast.

"I plan on you two to protect her. Teach her whatever you would like Rin I leave her in your hands now." Inukimi nodded to Sesshomaru and let out one brief chuckle. She could see the look on his face. She knew he was about to object to her leaving Sayuri here.

"Mother…"

As soon as Sesshomaru started to speak his mother walked out of the room telling Mamoru and Taro to take care of their little flower. He growled loudly causing Rin to look back at him.

"Can she stay Sesshomaru?"

He closed his eyes trying to fight the feeling to go after his tricky mother.

Rin looked down at the girl still in her arms and smiled. She noticed that Sayuri was staring back up at her with an equally large smile on her face. Rin watched the girls eyes flutter open and slightly drift back down in their futile attempt to stay open.

"Sesshomaru I am going to lay her down in the room across from Mamoru's room."

Taro growled. He could barely stand her scent and now he would have to deal with it coming from the room next to his. Why was he feeling this way?

Sesshomaru and his two pups watched Rin leave with Sayuri in her arms.

There was a moment of slightly awkward silence before Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the door and dashed out of the room in pursue of his mother.

"Taro…"

Mamoru stepped closer to his brother. Being his twin Mamoru guessed he could since his brother's emotions better than other people could…except his mother who seemed to have the ability to read anyone. Once their grandmother asked the girl to enter the room he could feel Taro become nervous. It was strange though it was more than just him being nervous.

"Brother…you barely know the human. Why do you reject her before you know her?" Mamoru's voice slightly squeaked as he attempted to retrieve an answer from Taro.

"I do not reject humans. WE are half human."

"I was not asking why you reject humans I was asking why HER?"

Taro's ears pinned back against his head as he closed his eye. He took in a breath before he replied.

"I do not know…there is something about her scent…"

"Hn…yes it was different…"

Mamoru watched as Taro walked out on the balcony. He sighed as one thought entered his head…why would a small human agree to be shared between two Inu Youkai for the rest of her life?

He joined Taro outside. Both brothers lifted their noses slightly and inhaled whatever scents the wind brought their way. They had learned that this simple act is what their father does to calm himself down.

"Brother do you think that the human was given the option to come here or was forced?"

Taro growled. He did not understand why his elder brother was so soft. He would always concern himself too much with people's feelings. He was not as hiding of his feelings as their father was…something that Taro himself tries to achieve.

"Who cares? She is here now. There is no other life she will know but to be out pet."

"SHE WILL BE NO SUCH THING!" Mamoru grabbed Taro by the throat and slammed him against the wall as he yelled. He would not call her a pet…he refused to even think of his mother being a pet. That term 'pet' has always angered him.

Taro lowered his gaze slightly to the right and moved his ears back. He whimpered slightly as an apology for angering his brother. Mamoru released Taro's throat and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rin gently placed the sleeping girl on the large bed and looked around.<p>

"This room is much too plain for a little girl…" Rin smiled at the thought of all of the things she would be able to do with this little child. Sure her sons were fun but at an early age Sesshomaru told her not to dote on them. She could treat them like a mother treats her sons however she had to be careful not to coddle them. Once the boys were old enough Sesshomaru forced them to go hunting…or surveying the land with him. Leaving Rin alone most days. Sure she would see them every day however she would spend maybe a few hours with them before they would disappear. But with Sayuri it was up to her to raise her…that was what Inukimi had said right?

"Yes…she said teach her whatever you would like…"

Rin sat down at the foot of the bed and placed her index finger on her lips and tapped it slightly while she thought. She didn't really know what type of relationship her sons would want to pursue with Sayuri.

"Do not even begin to think about teaching her ALL you know mate." Sesshomaru's velvet voice filled the room.

"I would not teach her the ways of seduction Sesshomaru…" Rin blushed slightly as she looked at her mate. He was using the door frame to prop himself up. This was something he would only do if he was certain there was no one in the halls. He felt it was lazy to be caught leaning on something.

"I was actually hoping that you would teach Mamoru and Taro about mating…"

"I will when the time is right explain what they are feeling. Their instincts will take over before they will know what to do. It is natural however for the alpha of the two to understand mating rituals and rutting before the beta. It is his job to explain what to do when the time comes. I assume this is what my mother had in mind for the little human." Sesshomaru looked at Sayuri who was still sleeping peacefully.

"She will teach them how to work together. She has a scent that will attract many demons and it will only become worse once she begins her monthly bleeding as you humans call it. Once this happens demons will flock to her. Mamoru and Taro will have to work together to protect her. They will have to provide for her as I have done for you."

Rin smiled at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe their relationship would be strengthened by Sayuri.

"Rin the sun is settling. Mamoru and Taro are outside talking. It is time for you to retire and for me to have a conversation with my mother…" Sesshomaru silently growled out 'mother'.

Rin got up and kissed Sesshomaru on the neck. She ran her tongue slightly over his neck allowing her taste buds to meet his salty yet sweet skin. She then walked away from him silently hoping he would forget talking to his mother for the night and choose to follow her instead.

As if reading her mind she found herself being grabbed by her mate. He was pressing himself against her hips showing her that he desired her. "I shall come to you later mate. Until then rest." He left her with a toothy grin. Something only she has ever seen. That particular grin made butterflies form in the pit of her stomach knowing she would not sleep for the rest of the night once he came to her.

"Yes master…" She said innocently.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room leaving the scent of his mate's arousal behind him. "Mother…"

Inukimi looked up from the book that she was reading in the guest room she was in. She had been waiting for her son to find her and demand answers. She smiled as she looked into his eyes and saw the slight red tent they held...she was going to enjoy this...

* * *

><p>AN: I know I know it has been A Long time and for that I am sorry. But there has been a lot going on which is why this is shorter than what I would have liked. I just hope that you guys enjoyed it. ^.^ have a great day!

Peace and Love,

June


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Mamoru, Taro and Sayuri.

* * *

><p>"Mother"<p>

Sesshomaru growled out in anger towards his mother. She looked at him and smiled. She knew what he was capable of if he lost his anger.

"Sesshomaru do you not think my gift to the boys fitting?" She sat down in front of the fire.

"What is that child's secret mother? Surely you didn't take her in only because a village gave her to you."

Inukimi felt her left eyebrow lift. Her son's nose was like her own. He knew that there was a reason for the girls scent. He just didn't know what…yet.

"Do you believe your mate would allow you to give up the girl now?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and remembered the look on his mate's face as she held the girl in her arms. It was true Rin had grown too attached to the girl. There was no way she would give her up now.

He growled in defeat making his mother chuckle slightly.

"To answer your question Sesshomaru you will have to ask another."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother. He despised her word games. What did she want him to ask? She had mentioned that Mamoru and Taro would have to work together from now on. But did that merely mean to protect her?

"Surely you do not mean for the girl to become both of their mates?"

Inukimi smiled again at her son. He was quick to realize what he was supposed to ask.

"Yes she will be. She will have an alpha mate and a beta mate. Both providing protection and friendship for now and once the three of them are grown their role as mate will take on its proper form and they will provide Sayuri with pups."

Sesshomaru felt slightly disgusted thinking that this one girl would be shared between Mamoru and Taro.

"Now now Sesshomaru. It will be her decision to let both of them in her bed at the same time. Although it is not normally done."

His mother had put in a lot of thought as to the role this girl would play.

"I will see to it that the three of them do not share a bed at the same time mother. That may be done for other youkai but not for our kind."

Inukimi looked at the fire "Now that you have realized what this girl will be you may ask your other question."

"Why this girl?"

Sesshomaru watched as his mother began to relax in her seat. She allowed her back and head to touch the back of the large chair.

"Sayuri is part of a rare race of human."

It was his turn to lift his eyebrow. "What do you mean mother?"

"This girl has the ability to birth a full blooded human or demon."

Inukimi watched Sesshomaru's face go from its normal monotone look to one of pure shock and disbelief. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"That is impossible mother."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked in front of the fire blocking its view for his mother.

"It is not impossible. One human was born with this ability when I was a mere pup. She was killed during the birthing process however." Her voice became dulled while she was reaching the end of her sentence. Sure there was a great possibility for Sayuri to die while giving birth. There were a many things the human female could die from. However, if she lived she would be able to give back what Inutaisho began to ruin. She would be able to restore the Inu bloodline of the Western Lands. And not only that but no one would doubt the capability a human could have. Nor would they mock her grandsons. She was fully aware of what the other Lords were whispering behind Sesshomaru's back. She also was aware that neither of the grandsons showed any powers that their father has.

"Mother…" Sesshomaru was growing tired of waiting for his mother to finish her deep thoughts. It took her a second to acknowledge him. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…"

"If there is a doubt that this girl could die in the birthing process why risk it?"

Inukimi smiled at her son, her pup was more slow than bright sometimes. "Sesshomaru…why did you risk it?"

He narrowed his eyes in anger. "Risk what mother?"

"Risk pupping Rin?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath in order to regain his wilting composure. "I risked nothing mother. She knew what she was risking as did I. Although she made it through the ordeal of birthing rather well."

"Yes she did. Who is to say that this girl cannot do the same? Humans die of child birth Sesshomaru. It is no great secret. Although, if she were to live and birth a full blooded Inu youkai no one would doubt what a half breed or what a human is capable of."

Sesshomaru walked away from his mother and looked out of the window. He had no idea that she felt the need to protect the honor of her half breed grandsons. He had thought his mother had felt the same disgust he once felt for his brother. Seeing that his mother cared was…a changing and eye opening new view of his mother. Although her ultimate reasons were a little selfish. She wanted to use the girl to restore the family bloodline.

"When Mamoru and Taro are old enough to choose if they wish to take this girl as a mate then they may do so. However neither I nor my mate will force them to mate against their will. Is that understood mother?"

Inukimi closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I shall take my leave now mother. I shall see you off in the morning."

Sesshomaru walked out and walked to his mates chambers. He placed his hand on her door and listened to her breathing and heartbeat coming from within. She was still awake but barely. He smirked to himself as an idea formed on how to wake her up.

He opened the door and looked at Rin. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her stomach. Seeing her lying like this excited him. He silently removed his clothing and crawled on the foot of the bed. His weight barely made an indention on the mattress as he moved. As he hovered over her he nudged his nose against her right cheek. This was a common way that he showed his affection while she was asleep. He liked the way her scent filled his nose as he buried it deep in her neck.

It wasn't until he let out a growl of arousal that she finally opened her eyes.

Rin looked at her mate and felt her cheeks burn. She looked at his bare shoulders as she turned herself around.

He gently parted her legs and allowed his naked form touch her clothed body.

Rin could feel his want for her and to be honest she was more than ready to accept him. But knowing her mate he would want to take his time. She smiled at him as she raised the top half of her body off the bed to capture his mouth with her own.

Both moaned out of pleasure. Sesshomaru was now clear that his mate wanted to be slightly dominate tonight. Something that he rarely granted. He felt her leg wrap around his hips as she began to grind herself on his bulge.

Sesshomaru growled out her name.

"Yes mate?" Rin answered in the most innocent voice she could possibly use.

He grabbed her let and flipped her over. She was now on top.

Rin smiled down at him and began to remove her sleeping kimono. Once she had it off Sesshomaru latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. Rin threw her head back and let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Sessh…" She began to pant.

It had been almost a month since they last made love which was making what he was doing to her torture.

Sesshomaru looked up at his mate and growled. If she wanted to be in control tonight then he would let her. He was waiting for her to make the next move…making her squirm in pleasure was just a bonus.

Rin could feel his member pulsing at her entrance.

Sesshomaru was beginning to grow impatient. His bitch didn't understand he wanted her to do. He growled as he moved his hips against hers. He watched as she closed her eyes and bit back a moan.

She finally got the hint. Rin grabbed his member and raised her hips off of his. She felt herself shudder at the connection between their parts. Once they were one Rin opened her eyes and looked into her mate's passion filled eyes.

She raised and lowered herself in torturous movements. Once she set a pace that was agreeable to both of them she began to move her hips in circular motion.

Rin cried out his name as she felt her first orgasm hit her.

Sesshomaru knew his finish was coming soon despite his desire to prolong their rutting.

A few more thrusts into her body and Sesshomaru came. He bit her mating mark latching on to her as he felt his seed pour into his mate's womb.

Rin looked at the ceiling and let out an inaudible scream as another orgasm took her body to a new level of pleasure.

Sesshomaru moved her to her side and allowed her to lie down on the bed. Once they were facing each other he licked the tip of her nose. He looked into her eyes as a smile overtook her sleepy face.

"Sleep mate…"

Rin closed her eyes and in no time she was asleep.

While looking at his sleeping mate Sesshomaru heard tiny footsteps coming from down the hall. He knew his sons footsteps…these steps did belong to neither Mamoru nor Taro. Soon after he heard the steps Sesshomaru smelt the scent of lilies. He figured the girl was just exploring…if she got lost some one would find her.

* * *

><p>Sayuri woke up and felt restless. She was in a new place filled with new sights. She got up and walked to the door. Before she stepped out into the hall she poked her head outside and looked to the left then right. There was no one there…<p>

She smiled as she took one step out into the hall. Nothing…no one stopped her. She took another step and another until she found herself almost to the end of the hall. She knew that the room at the end of the hall belonged to Lady Rin. She turned around and began to walk back to her room. She entered the room and closed the door very carefully. She tip toed back to the bed and crawled in. Once she rested her head on the pillow and smiled and let out a sigh.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my gosh! I would like to thank everyone for giving me the confidence to write more on this story. I was truly worried that no one liked it. I promise to put more Sessh and Rin lemons in here as the story goes on. To answer a few questions…Do not worry I will not make a three way sex scene…I barely have enough nerve to write a lemon scene between two character. Lol *Runs to get tissue paper for bleeding nose* I hope that all of you liked this chapter. I even left you with a little cliffy mwhahahaha. And for those of you reading My Teacher, My Mate do not fear I am working on an extra long chappie for you. I know that all of you are growing impatient but I guarantee you it will be worth it. Have a great and safe weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own Taro, Mamoru and Sayuri. I do not make any money from this story.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room?"<p>

Sayuri let out a squeak as she jumped off the bed pulling the covers along with her. As she tried to escape to the door she managed to tangle herself in the sheets and cover.

Taro ripped the sheets open with his claws and pinned Sayuri to the floor.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

He felt the girl shaking as he smelt her tears forming. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was crying and thankfully her eyes were closed. He did not wish to frighten her too much. If she had seen his blood red eyes she would have screamed most likely and woken everyone from their sleep.

Taro felt his rage simmering down as he watched his claws return to their normal length. He could feel his fangs shrinking as well. He no longer saw red.

"I…I…t-thought…t-t-this was the r-r-room that Lady Rin h-had put me in…"

She was quiet as she stuttered her answer to him. Her eyes remained closed tight. She did not want to anger him anymore by looking at him. She knew that he disliked her from the start and now she guessed that he hated her.

"What possibly made you think that?"

"I got lost…I apologize Master Taro."

Taro let out a quiet growl. The scent of her tears were making him feel as though he did something wrong. All he did was ask what she was doing in his room. True he could have found a better way to free her from the self created sheet trap she managed to create. But, that was just too easy to scare her.

"Brother"

Taro looked towards the door and saw Mamoru standing there.

"Mamoru perhaps you will show this little girl where her room really is and next time to not come slip into bed with me."

Sayuri was still shaking as Taro jumped off of her and landed near his balcony.

Mamoru walked over and picked her up in his arms. He gave his brother a warning growl to be interpreted as this was not the end of the matter. He walked out of his brothers room to the room next to it.

Mamoru stood at the foot of the bed for a moment before placing Sayuri down.

She was still crying.

He sighed as he sat down next to her and pulled her into close to his body as his mokomoko wrapped around her. She clung to him as she slowly started to cry less. When her tears finally stopped she looked up at him.

"T-thank you Master Mamoru…"

Mamoru smiled down at her. "I am sorry that he made you so upset. My brother has a difficult time controlling his temper."

Sayuri smiled slightly as she nodded. She crawled to the head of the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"He hates me doesn't he?"

Mamoru crawled next to her and sat above the covers.

"He will grow accustomed to you. To be honest your scent sort of…"

Mamoru growled as he thought of a proper way to say how her scent affected himself and his brother.

"Your scent drives us to feel things our demon half is drawn to."

Sayuri cocked her head to one side.

"You will understand when you need to understand little one. For now just sleep."

She giggled at him calling her little one. He was only a few years older than her. Yet he speaks like an adult and act like an adult. Is this what Lady Inukimi had mentioned before? That Mamoru's alpha role will begin to show…

Mamoru jumped up and landed near the door.

"Rest well little flower. I shall you in the morning."

Sayuri smiled as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over her body.

* * *

><p>Taro jumped when he woke up to the sound of his brother's growl. "Really Mamoru it is barely past sunrise and you want to lecture me now?" Taro didn't look at his brother as he spoke to him with sarcasm in his voice. He knew his alpha cared for the little girl but he refused to let it come between their brotherhood. Taro smirked…yes…it…I believe that is what I shall call the little human.<p>

"What are you smiling about now Taro?"

Taro shifted his gaze to his brother who was still standing in front of his door.

"I was merely thinking of a good name for our new pet."

Taro barely had time to blink as his brother lunged at him and wrapped his short clawed hands around his neck.

"YOU WILL NOT CALL HER THAT!" Mamoru managed to growl out.

Taro kicked his brother off of his body and watched him land across the room with grace he envied.

"You will apologize to Sayuri brother. You and I together have to care for this human. To what length I do not yet know I am sure that father will tell us soon what our relationship with Sayuri will be. However the thing that I do know is that she is not going away. And every time that you harm her mentally or physically it will be used against you. Do you understand?"

Taro growled as he cast his eyes towards the ground.

Mamoru looked at his brother and in that moment he felt Taro looked really like a pouting child.

"Brother? Do you understand? Or am I to take this matter up with our father?"

Mamoru remained calm as he watched Taro bare his fangs at him as he growled out "yes".

"Good now I believe that Father is seeing Grandmother off right now. If we hurry we may be able to catch them."

Mamoru walked to the window and jumped out of it. Taro took a few moments to calm himself before he did the same.

* * *

><p>"Mother I do enjoy your visits as well as Rin and my pups. We look forward to the next one."<p>

"Your sarcasm is like your Fathers Sesshomaru. Really there is no need for false adoration. I thought I taught you better than that."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother. How else was he supposed to react? She had brought a human into his home to be used as a pet for his two sons.

"Awe have my two grandsons come to see me off?"

Lady Inukimi gave them a small smile as they walked over to her.

"Yes Grandmother."

Both answered in unison as they made their way closer to their Father and Grandmother.

"I believe that these two have gotten into an argument Sesshomaru. You can still smell the anger running through their veins. Surely this has nothing to do with Sayuri. Does it?" Her voice was one of amusement.

"No Grandmother. Whatever makes you think that?"

Taro smirked as he watched Mamoru walk closer to his Grandmother. He knew how to press her buttons. After all she did teach them both about how to get under 'the enemies skin'. Father just called it diplomatic arguing, something that both of them would need for the future.

Inukimi smirked as she met eye to eye with her oldest Grandson. She knew that he would make a great leader just like his Father is.

She looked at Taro now and watched him as he walked closer to her and stood next to his brother. It seemed that both of them had grown taller over night. She was sure that Taro had he now stood a few inches shorter than Mamoru.

"Well I believe we have all wasted enough time. Farewell."

Lady Inukimi jumped up and started flying off into the sky.

"What did the two of you argue about now?"

Sesshomaru stood in between his sons. Both of them looked up at their father.

"Sayuri had wondered into my room last night. I merely wanted to make sure she would not make that simple minded mistake again."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Taro.

"What did you do?"

"While she was trying to escape and run out of the room once she realized her mistake she managed to tangle herself within my bed sheets. I simply cut her out of them."

Mamoru scoffed. "You simply cut her out of them?"

"Yes"

"Then why was the poor girl crying when I got to her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted between the two boys as each one answered the other.

"ENOUGH"

Both fell silent as they watched their father walk over to the gardens.

"Mamoru I believe that you have already given Taro his task?"

"Yes"

"Good then Taro once you have done that you may join us again in my study. Until then I should not see you."

Taro pressed his lips tightly together as he nodded.

Sesshomaru and Mamoru walked away back to the castle leaving Taro to think about how he would apologize to Sayuri without her getting the idea he wanted to be around her…

He could force her to forgive him…

Or even just say that he apologized…

No Mamoru and Father would know something is wrong…

Taro sighed as he leaped up into the air; making his way to Sayuri's room.

He landed on her balcony and noticed her doors were open.

"Stupid girl…"

He walked over to the right side of her bed and looked at her sleeping. The tear stains on her cheeks did not miss his gaze. It looked like she had fallen asleep while she was still crying. He noticed Mamoru's scent on her. For some strange reason he felt his nose wrinkle at the thought of their scents together.

Taro watched as Sayuri's eyes fluttered open. A smile crept across her face as she looked at him. Watching her wake up made his heartbeat race.

As soon as her smile appeared it disappeared.

"Not so pleased to see me I see." Taro tried to joke with her to break the growing awkward tension in the air.

"I-I"

"I have come to apologize for frightening you last night it was rude of me."

Sayuri just stared at him.

Great, he thought, she is so scared of me she won't even speak.

"I-I am sorry that I went into your room last night…and went into your bed. I promise that it will never happen again."

Her tone got higher as she spoke thru her sentence. As a result Taro found himself wincing away from her. No wonder his Father didn't like it when his Mother apologized. It wasn't that that act was degrading it was simply that it hurt his ears.

"Enough! Please do not speak again."

As soon as those words left his mouth Taro smelt her tears. She was holding them back making her eyes extremely watery.

"I meant in that tone. It is a high pitch and it hurts my ears."

Sayuri nodded.

"So now that you have accepted my apology I shall leave you alone now."

"Thank you Master Taro." She whispered. Not wanting to anger him again.

Taro nodded as he walked out of the room and down towards his Father's study.

A few moments later Sayuri got up out of her bed and walked to the door. Just as she was about to turn the doorknob she pulled back.

What if she wasn't supposed to leave?

Sayuri hung her head as she sighed.

"I guess there is only one way to find out…"

Just as she was about to touch the knob again the door opened.

"Gah!" Sayuri fell backwards onto her butt.

"Oh dear heart I am sorry that I frightened you."

Rin rushed to her side and helped her up; checking her for any injuries.

Once Sayuri was standing she looked at Rin and smiled.

"Thank you My Lady."

Rin stood up and looked down at her. She was surprised at the way this girl spoke. She sounded far wiser than her years. After all she was only four years old yet she spoke like her sons. It seemed that Lady Inukimi had invested a great deal in her education.

"My Lady?" Sayuri spoke trying to get Rin's attention. She had been starring at the girl for a few minutes and she hadn't said a word.

"O-oh sorry…" Rin blushed.

"Sayuri would you like to join me in the garden this morning?"

Sayuri gave a large smile to Rin as she nodded vigorously.

Rin giggled as she took Sayuri's hand and led her to the garden.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi I hope that everyone liked this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Peace and Love,

June


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this fic. I do however own Taro, Mamoru and Sayuri. I am sure that if I did own Sesshomaru though I would be one happy girl tee hee...although I am sure that I would have to fight A LOT of fans to get him though...BRING IT ON! lol

* * *

><p>"My Lady you have a beautiful garden!"<p>

Sayuri ran over to a orange carnation and began to smell it.

It took her a moment to realize she had forgotten how she was raised. For the past year Lady Inukimi had trained her on not doing such childish things. Her face was red as she turned to face Rin.

"It is alright. I used to do the same thing…I still do actually."

Sayuri smiled.

"Lady Inukimi tried to get me to stop running to flowers every time I see them. I just can't help it."

Rin nodded then walked over to a pastel pink flower that was shaped like a star. She bent down and smelled it.

"Sayuri…"

Rin wasn't sure how to bring this up however she felt she must.

"Yes My Lady?" She walked over to Rin.

"I was wondering how…well…actually why you are so intelligent for one your age?"

Sayuri smiled.

"Lady Inukimi spent a year, training me on how to speak…actually more than a year. I have been with Lady Inukimi since I was three…"

Rin felt her eyebrows draw together.

"I turn five in two days My Lady."

"Why did you not say something sooner?"

"I-I...it was never something to celebrate…" Sayuri cast her eyes down as she moved in a backward forward motion on her feet.

*Flashback*

"Stop seesawing like that girl. You are supposed to be out of such a childish faze. One must never put on how old they really are. My son and his family must see that you act older than what you really are or you will never get the chance to get close to Mamoru and Taro. Do you understand?"

Sayuri stopped moving and nodded.

"Yes Lady Inukimi…I am sowwy…"

"Sorry child SoRRy…must we have another discussion on pronunciation?"

"M…N…No My Lady…I ap...ap…apologizzze…"

Sayuri messed with the ends of her sleeves from her kimono as she forced herself through her sentences.

Inukimi sighed.

"Really Sayuri you must show them that you are as intelligent as I see you. Do you understand?"

Sayuri looked up at her and thought for a moment, her face scrunching up as she did so. She finally shook her head in defeat from the question.

"No My Lady…"

"I know that you are intelligent even for a human child. Most children your age can barely for one sentence yet you are able to. That is why I agreed to take you. They must see what I see."

*End Flashback*

"Sayuri?"

"Oh…I-I am sow…"

Sayuri took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. Why was it when she thought back on her training she seemed to go back to the days when she could barely make it through a sentence?

"I am sorry My Lady…"

Rin caught her try to stumble her way through her sentence. She was able to catch herself before she said something childish. How much training did it take for her to get over that?

"It is fine little one. You don't need to try so hard with me. Just relax."

Rin knelt down to meet the girl eye to eye.

"What would you like to do for your birthday?"

Sayuri's eyes became as big as saucers as she smiled. No one ever wanted to celebrate her birth. Lady Inukimi had told her that her village gave her away to the Great Lady just to be rid of her. They saw her as a burden she was told…the thing that Lady Inukimi had failed to mention was why.

"I would like to come out here to the garden with you again…if I can…erm I mean if I may."

Rin smiled.

"Well I intend to have you with me here every day. Sesshomaru trains the boys on public affairs during the day. Then at night he trains them on combat. So you and I will be spending an awful lot of time with each other."

Sayuri hugged Rin.

Rin wrapped her arms around the girl and picked her up. She moved Rin to her hip to hold her easier.

Being like this felt natural to both of them. Rin was never allowed to hold Mamoru or Taro like this because Sesshomaru claimed it would spoil them and make them less of a man.

Sayuri closed her eyes as she held on to Rin as she made her way through the hall and into the library.

Rin gasped when she saw Sesshomaru and her sons sitting at the desk they had in there.

Sayuri opened her eyes and looked up at Rin when she heard her gasp.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru's tone was one Rin knew well but hadn't heard in a long time…he was very displeased.

Rin felt the girl in her arms loosen her grip she had around her neck. A silent way to tell her to put her down. Rin looked at her sons. Mamoru had one eyebrow cocked giving a very amusing look. Taro however looked as though he had tasted something sour. His whole face was scrunched up; his fangs were even showing.

Rin tightened her grip around Sayuri. She refused to allow her mate to bully her to putting Sayuri down.

"I will just take Sayuri somewhere else." She matched Sesshomaru's displeased tone. If he thinks she will give up this battle he was wrong…

She narrowed her eyes towards her mate. Suddenly Mamoru and Taro became frightened of their mother. She looked like an evil spirit. They looked at their Father who was just giving a blank stare. He growled as she left. She would pay for that later…

It was a few minutes of awkward silence between the three of them. Sesshomaru was still glaring at the door as though he were waiting for Rin to walk through the doors again just so he can give her another dirty look. Taro sighed as Mamoru cleared his throat.

"Father shall we continue?"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru walked over to the table and looked over the scroll Mamoru had in his hands. It was a declaration of war brought on by the eastern lands.

"Do you believe that his reason to declare war is logical? Mamoru you have looked over the scroll let us hear your opinion."

"He claims that we have threatened his soldiers while we were surveying our lands. This may be true however the fact still remains that they were on our lands. He has no right to declare war while we were in our own territory."

Sesshomaru smirked as he listened to his oldest son. His gaze now fell upon his youngest son.

"What should be our next course of action Taro?"

"We should hold a meeting in our lands with the Lord of the East. We need to make sure that he understands that they had no right on our lands. Also we need to hear from his soldiers what was exactly said."

"So you suggest that we apologize to his soldiers?"

"No we need to inform the soldiers that they were on our land and what was said there they probably deserved. We also need to find out who it was that insulted them. It could all be a false reason just to try to start a war. After all the Lord of the East has been after the western lands for many years now."

Sesshomaru and Mamoru both nodded. Sesshomaru felt a pinch of pride swelling in his chest. Both of his sons are so young yet they are able to think as he thinks. They will rule these lands well; as long as they work together as they are now.

Sesshomaru then sat down at the table. It was a small four sided table. Taro was sitting across from his Father and to the right was his brother.

"Father what do you think our next action should be?"

Sesshomaru looked at Taro.

"I believe that we will host a banquet. It is time that the two of you become accustomed to the other Lords as well. Now that you have seen this message from the Eastern Lands I shall show you the messages I have received from the Northern and Southern territories."

He got up and walked out of the room to his study. Moments later he returned with two scrolls in his right hand. When he reached the table he handed one scroll that had a purple ribbon around it to Taro. The other scroll that had a red ribbon on it he handed to Mamoru.

"Before you both open these scroll which scroll belongs to which territory?"

Taro had stated that the purple ribbon was that of the northern territory. Mamoru followed with the red meaning Southern territory.

"Good now you may proceed. Find me once you are finished reading both scrolls."

Both nodded as they unrolled the scrolls not even bothering to glance up to watch Sesshomaru leave the room.

Sesshomaru walked to where his mate was. She was standing in a field of yellow flowers watching the little girl run after a butterfly.

"Rin…" He did not fail to notice as he growled out her name the thin hair on her neck stood up.

What she had failed to notice was the smirk that followed. She knew she was going to be punished for giving him such a dirty look in front of the children. She had challenged him…that was a battle she knew she would never win.

"My Lord…" She kept her back to him as she showed him the right side of her neck.

Sesshomaru had suddenly wished the girl would vanish so he may be able to properly 'punish' his bitch. She was showing her submission to him but in the presence of that girl he could do nothing about it. She was teasing him…

He had to bite back his arousal the only way he could. He dug his claws into his palms.

"Father?" Mamoru and Taro walked towards their Father just in time to smell his arousal disappearing and a copper stench taking its place.

Rin turned around and walked to her sons; completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"How was the lesson for today?"

"It is not over with mate."

Rin finally looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were red and there was dried blood on his nails and palms.

He walked closer to Mamoru and Taro. "What did you realize from the other messages?"

"That the North and South are having the same problem with the East as we are." Mamoru spoke in a clam voice.

"They are currently waiting to see what our response to the East would be before they make their move." Taro finished his brother's sentence.

"What is the next cause of action?"

"We have to invite the Lords over and discuss the matter thoroughly. Nothing will be solved by messages. Who know what sort of spies they have on the roads. Just waiting for an excuse to attack…"

Everyone turned to Sayuri who was now standing next to Rin and Sesshomaru. She was picking petals off of the flower she had in her hand.

Rin giggled as she watched her mate and sons open their mouths only to quickly shut them.

Well Sesshomaru is what Sayuri says true?"

Rin had a sly smirk on her face as she waited for his response.

"How do you know the matters of war little girl?" Taro growled.

"Lady Inukimi taught me to read using scrolls from the different Lords. There were even some from her ch-childhood…" She blushed as she tried to force her way through the last part of the sentence.

"I believe that is what you had said before in the library Taro. Unless you wish to change your answer then her logic is as sound as ours." Mamoru smiled as he watched Sayuri pick at the flower.

"Then it is decided that we shall have the Lords over and discuss what the matter at hand is. Mamoru and Taro you are to show Sayuri around."

Before Taro was able to come up with a witty comment of refusal Mamoru growled.

Sayuri stopped picking at the flower and looked up at Mamoru. He was smiling at her and for some reason she couldn't help but smile back.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked away to the forest.

"Where are they going?"

"Father is going to punish Mother for her insolence. She needs to be reminded that he is her alpha." Taro said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"P-punished?" Sayuri's eyes widened as she started to run after them. She would not allow any harm come to Lady Rin.

Suddenly she felt one arm tighten around her waist and pull her backwards.

"Let me goooooo!" She started to thrash in the arms of whoever was pulling her back to the field.

"Stop squirming and you won't get harmed little girl."

She stilled in his arms for a moment then began to kick at him again. This time Taro growled and pinned her to the ground.

"I told you to stop moving little girl did I not? Or did you not hear me?" His voice was full of venom and this time he wasn't trying to hide it in the least bit.

Sayuri felt her face becoming red with anger as she stopped moving. She glared up at Taro then her eyes darted to the left and noticed Mamoru standing close by. She started thrashing around on the ground as she fought to be free from him. In her struggle however she managed to knee him in the stomach.

With the wind knocked out of him he released his iron grip and rolled to the side gasping for air.

Mamoru was there in a split second as he watched his brother shoot off the ground trying to tackle the girl to the ground again. Mamoru pushed his brother while he was in mid air.

Taro allowed his body to flip over so he would land gracefully on his feet and not land on his butt.

Once he was back on the ground he glared at the girl who was now shaking behind his brother. She was holding onto his sleeve. He didn't understand why but it pleased his youkai to make this girl frightened. So he did the only reasonable thing left…he growled bearing his fangs at the girl.

Sayuri let out a squeak as she ducked behind the older of her two masters.

"Brother I believe that Father instructed us to show Sayuri around. Surely you remember what happens if we do not do what he says."

Taro looked at Mamoru and nodded. If the girl thought this game was over with she was severely mistaken.

"Yes brother…lead the way…" Taro stood up and walked over to the pair. Mamoru felt his ears twitch towards the sounds that were coming from the forest. He could smell his parent mating and hear their moaning. He had to break Taro and Sayuri up in order to get away from it all. Once he had them walking side by side he picked up Sayuri and leapt up into the sky. He had to be faster to get away from that stench.

Taro shot his brother a questioning look as he followed him in to the sky and as if on cue the wind changed its direction and he got a whiff of what his brother was trying to escape.

"What is the matter?" Sayuri looked at her masters and noticed the stone cold expression of disgust written on their faces.

"Nothing little flower. Do not worry about it."

Sayuri nodded as she thought about her nicknames. Master Mamoru called her little flower and Master Taro called her little girl.

"Ok Master Mamoru." She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as the three of them flew over to the castle again.

* * *

><p>AN: Gasp two chapters in one week for both of my stories! I hope that all of you have a good weekend and remember I love reviews they feed my hunger for inspiration.

Peace and Love,

June.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own Sayuri and the twins Mamoru and Taro.

* * *

><p>Father spent the next few weeks preparing us for the meeting that will happen with the other youkai Lords. Taro seems like he can tolerate Sayuri now. If she chooses to sit beside him instead of me he no longer growls or moves away. He slightly tenses up if she leans in to be closer to him. I feel like snapping at him when I see the two of them together. I do not know why. Perhaps it is some sort of human emotion. Mother told me I get a look on my face when I see the two of them together.<p>

"Mamoru?"

I looked next to me and see my little flower standing there with a smile on her face. Father instructed that while the other Lords are there she was to stay by my Mother and keep quiet.

"What is it little flower?"

"Mamoru why do you insist on calling her 'little flower'?"

I looked at Taro who seems to have gotten into one of his bad moods again.

"Why do you insist on calling her little girl Taro?"

I could smell Sayuri's fear rising as our voices became louder.

I growled at my little brother _**"Enough!"**_

He lowered his eyes in a silent apology.

Taro watched Mamoru walk over to Sayuri and pull her into a hug. Her head barely hit the center of his chest.

Sayuri felt safe in Mamoru's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She knew that everything was alright between her two masters. Then she looked up at Taro and saw the scowl on his face.

"Don't you think you should go to bed _Sayuri_?"

For once Taro spoke her name but it was said with such a venomous tone that sent a chill through her body.

When the Lords from the East North and South arrived all of the servants gave them a proper greeting. Then it was time for Father and Mother to make their greeting. Mamoru and I were standing next to Father while Sayuri was standing next to Mother. Sayuri had been instructed not to speak to anyone. And if we were asked why the little girl was here we were to say that she was Mother's ward.

The dinner went well enough.

To be more accurate no one really spoke. They just glared at the each other. Father informed us that this would happen. Their reason for not discussing the possible treaty is because there were women present.

Once dinner was finished Father instructed the women to leave to the garden where my Mother would show them the flowers. I saw a flash of emotion enter my Mother's eyes then disappear.

I glanced over at Sayuri who was standing next to my brother. She was whispering something in his ear. Whatever she said she said it low enough to where I could not hear it. I could only hear his response. He told her not to worry about it. That he would watch over her.

I felt myself frown before I could stop it. Why would Mamoru have to protect her? Rather what was he having to protect her from?

"Taro?"

I looked over to my Father and then walked over to him.

"You and Mamoru will have to entertain the son of the South."

I nodded and then looked over at the cat demon. His eyes were light blue. He had black hair and three black stripes across his wrists and cheeks.

Once I realized what he was looking at I felt a growl erupt from my chest.

He was staring at Sayuri…

Mamoru heard my growl and shook his head slightly.

I walked over to Mamoru and the little girl and stood next to my brother.

"What did Sayuri whisper in your ear?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"She said that she was frightened of the son of the South. I told her not to worry about it."

I turned to Sayuri who was looking down at the ground.

"Why were you afraid of him Sayuri?"

She looked at me. "He…kept…o-on staring at me duwrrinng dinnewer."

Her slight child-like slurs annoyed me. I thought my Grandmother fixed her way of speaking before she gave Sayuri to us.

I let out a sigh of frustration and told Mamoru what Father wanted us to do. He let out a less than enthusiastic growl.

As I walked away from Sayuri with Mamoru I smelt her fear start to rise.

The cat demon joined us as we were walking down the hall. I noticed that he had a black tail that touched the ground.

"My name is Akinori."

His voice was deep but not as deep as mine or my brother's.

Why did I feel the need to compare myself to this pathetic cat? I have Sayuri…I mean…she is with…us…

My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by my brother asking Akinori why he was staring at Sayuri during dinner.

"Ah so that was the girls name?"

Once I told him I watched as he smirked while he let her name roll off his tongue.

"Her scent is very distracting. How can you two stand to be near her and not be affected by it?"

Mamoru stopped in his tracks and started to growl.

"Listen here kitty the girl is ours do not concern yourself with why we are not affected by her scent. I suggest that you stay away from her during the remainder of your visit."

Mamoru looked stepped away from Akinori and looked at Taro who had a smug smile on his face.

Akinori hissed and walked away from the two.

"I'll be damned if I let those two dirty mutts keep that girl away from me."

He closed his eyes and tried to hone in on his Father's scent. When he started walking to it his nostrils were filled with the floral scent that hypnotized him during dinner.

He smiled as he spoke. "Hello Sayuri…"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no what will Akinori do? Will he steal our little flower away?

I know I know it has been a very long time since I was able to update and this is a short update and for that I am sorry. I will try to update again with a longer chapter next week. Please don't be mad. I had a whole lotta stuff going on this week. I hope that everyone has a good week and have fun.

Peace and Love,

June


	9. Chapter 9 A REAL CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I do however own the characters that I created…cuz you know…I created them…

* * *

><p>Sayuri spun around facing away from the flower she just smelled.<p>

"Oh…h-hello Akinori…"

She looked down at the ground trying to avoid direct eye contact with the cat youkai.

Akinori could smell her fear making her even more enticing to him. He would really have to convince his Father to take the girl home with him. He would not leave without her.

"What are you doing here all alone little Sayuri?"

Akinori moved his tale into her view on the ground. If she was like most females she would want to touch it. Then he could grab her while she tried to touch it and mark her before those pups could. Even to get his scent on her would be a great accomplishment not to mention what a slap in the face it would be to those mutts.

"I like the garden."

Sayuri saw Akinori's tale and was not impressed with it. It was black and skinny not fluffy at all like Mamoru's.

"Well if you were to come home with me I would give you the largest garden you have ever seen."

Akinori tried to lower his voice like his Father did when he was trying to get the attention of a female youkai in his court.

"I am going to remain here with my Masters but…"

She bowed.

"Thank you for the gracious offer Akinori."

She started to walk away when she heard him hiss.

Before she was able to process what was happening she was pushed onto her stomach being held down with one hand.

Akinori was surprised at how much of a fight she was giving him. He finally had to put another hand on her back to keep her from wriggling out of his grasp.

Sayuri was surprised that she didn't scream for help. She knew that she couldn't injure Akinori because that might set back whatever plans of peace that might have just been set into place.

"That was not an offer little girl. You WILL be coming home with me."

Sayuri started to run towards the castle hoping she would run into one of her masters.

"You cannot out run me little girl."

She heard Akinori let out a hiss as he chased her into the castle and up the stairs.

"That's it…"

Akinori said to himself as he leaped to the top of the stairs and turned to face her.

Sayuri let out a small squeak as she watched him land in front of her.

"SON?"

Akinori's eyes widened at the sound of his father's voice.

"Father…"

"What is your reason for chasing the young miss?"

The Lord of the South listened to the small girl's rapid heartbeat and let out a sigh. His son had set his eyes on the young human. He could see that happening at the dinner.

"Sayuri is going to come home with us Father."

Akinori looked at the shaking girl silently daring her to speak.

"And has she agreed on her own Akinori or are you forcing her?"

He looked at his father in shock. His Father was always a youkai of action.

"H-he said that I have no choice in the matter my Lord."

Sayuri's voice tapered off as she spoke.

The Lord of the South cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Did he now?"

Akinori let out a hiss.

"Little one I believe that you had better run along to your masters."

Sayuri nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurried away from them down the hall to her bedroom.

The Lord of the South waited until Sayuri was out of site before he turned his attention towards his son. In a blink of an eye he had Akinori pinned against the wall.

"Do you have ANY idea what kidnapping that girl could do to the peace plans I have just made with the other Lords?"

"I want her for my mate Father."

"You cannot have her."

Akinori dug his poisonous claws into his Father's arm until he let go of his neck. The Lord of the South barred his fangs at his son.

"You are a stubborn fool boy. Do NOT ruin this for us. I will not let you do that."

"I will have her as my own Father."

"And you will. But wait until the treaty is signed and we shall leave and return while Lord Sesshomaru and his two mutts are out surveying the land at the end of the month."

Akinori took a moment to think about his Father's words before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Father."

* * *

><p>"Sayuri why do you smell like that damn kitten?"<p>

She spun around in the middle of the hall and was met by her two masters.

"I…he…"

Taro growled at her.

"Stop stuttering little girl and answer my question. Why do you smell like that damn kitten?"

Sayuri's eyes shifted to Mamoru silently asking him for help. She didn't want to tell her masters that Akinori and threatened to take her away with him. She knew that there was a possibility if she told them the truth then Lord Sesshomaru would find out and the treaty that was possibly signed tonight would be in danger.

Taro and Mamoru watched Sayuri shake her head. When she stopped they gave each other a questioning look.

"He just wanted to talk to me…"

Taro pushed Sayuri against the wall. His hands were on both sides of her head.

She looked up at him and pushed back the fear she felt.

"I do not like it when people lie to me _Sayuri_." Taro ground his teeth together as he said her name.

His voice was deep and silent enough that if he hadn't been inches away from her face she wouldn't have heard what he said. She suddenly regretted telling her masters a lie. But it was one that she would stick with unless she was confident the treaty was set in stone.

"Let her go Taro."

Mamoru stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She is lying Mamoru."

"Yes she is however you cannot force her to say the truth if she does not want to."

Taro gave her a sickening smile that would bring any grown man to their knees weeping.

"I can try brother."

"_**Release her now!"**_

The sound of Mamoru's growl made Sayuri realize it was an order and not a mere growl of disapproval.

As soon as Mamoru growled Taro released her and stepped away.

"Brother…I do not like pulling my alpha rank over you however there are times like now when I ask you to do something that must be done and you still refused."

Taro looked down and to the right as a silent apology to Mamoru before he walked away.

Once Mamoru had Sayuri alone he smelt her tears.

"I am sorry master…"

She let the tears trickle down her face and refused to look up at him.

"Sayuri…"

She flinched as she felt once of his warm hands wipe away one of her tears.

"We cannot help you if you do not tell us what is wrong. Please trust us little flower. We are here to protect you."

She chocked when she tried to speak.

Mamoru truly felt sorry for her. He knew she was fighting an inner battle. He moved his thumb over her tiny cheek as he wiped away the other tears.

"He just wanted to talk master…that is all…"

Mamoru growled.

"Alright Sayuri…"

He sighed.

"If you do not wish to tell me right now I will not force you. Please keep yourself out of trouble."

Panic was starting to show in her face as he turned away from her and walked towards his room.

Before he walked into his room he looked at Sayuri standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Good night Sayuri…"

He closed his eyes and walked into his room. When he closed the door he could hear her drop to the floor and begin to cry again.

"She will have to learn that she must follow what we say and most of all not to lie to us."

Mamoru growled at the realization he was talking to himself.

The rest of the night he spent chanting in his head do not go to her…do not go to her…

Needless to say he did not sleep well at all.

* * *

><p>"Damn Mamoru you look like death."<p>

Mamoru growled at Taro's comment.

"You are sounding more like Uncle Inuyasha everyday little brother. Be sure that you do not allow Father to hear you speak in such a manner let alone our Mother. I believe she would kick you into a wall."

"G-good mowning…"

Taro growled at her childish slur.

"Taro stop growling at her. She is allowed to speak like a child every now and then it wasn't too long ago that you yourself were babbling like a kid."

Taro blushed at being called out by his older brother.

"Good morning pups."

Sayuri ran to Mamoru's side as she saw Akinori appear in the small room.

"Little Sayuri I trust that you slept well? Did you dream of me any?"

Both Taro and Mamoru growled as Sayuri blushed.

"Sorry I prefer dogs…"

Rin couldn't control herself anymore. She had watched her two sons banter before Sayuri walked in. But now that Sayuri stuck up for herself to the son of the South.

Everyone turned to the kitchen door and saw Rin standing there.

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning everyone. I trust that there is no problem unfolding on such a fine day."

"No my Lady I was merely having a conversation with your son's pet."

Taro growled at him.

"Sayuri if you wouldn't mind walking with my sons and I to the library. Apparently something happened last night that he would like to address."

Mamoru heard Sayuri's heartbeat speed up.

Akinori bowed and watched the four of them walk away. When they were out of sight he sped to his find his Father.

"What has happened Father?"

The Lord of the South chuckled as his son appeared in front of him.

"You ruined your chance young one. Apparently the Lord of the West saw the girl crying in that hall late at night and she told him everything."

Akinori jumped back in shock as though someone just hit him.

"WHAT?"

"They are sending her away to his Mother's until the girl is grown. At which point she shall return here to mate the two heirs of the West."

Akinori hissed at his Father.

"You know that the treaty was passed by all of us. And as soon as they let their guard down after a few years and once your training has been complete our plan will be set into play."

"Then I shall take that babbling brat as my own mate and those pups will be foolish enough to come after her and when they do…"

The Lord of the South smirked.

"When they do you shall kill them. Now let us return home. The stench of dogs is starting to go into my skin."

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why you are sending her away Sesshomaru!"<p>

Sayuri was currently latched onto Rin's legs.

Taro's ears pushed down against his head as his Mother yelled.

"She is not safe here. She will return to my Mother's home until Taro and Mamoru have completed their training Rin. They will come with me while I am away surveying the land and I shall train them then."

Mamoru pulled Sayuri away from his Mother and pulled her to his chest.

"It is for the best little flower. Do not worry you will see us before you know it."

Sayuri started to sob into his chest.

"You cannot do this Sesshomaru…"

"It is already done mate."

* * *

><p>AN:

Gasp! I cannot believe that Sesshomaru is sending Sayuri away! Do you think that the boys are going to drop by and visit her in the future? Now time to address reviews. Something that I think that I am going to start doing from now on to address and thank everyone who reviews. I shall start from ch 8…

Tkplover: Yes competition is good for these little kids. They had Sayuri literally handed to them and now they have someone who really wants them. Hopefully Akinori won't be stupid enough to go after her at Lady Inukimi…hahaha that would be interesting….

LadyNadine: I am glad that you liked the update…I hope that you like this one as well ^.^

DelSan 13: Sorry I didn't mean to kill you I hope that this chapter revived you.

Jolie: Always an enjoyment to see your reviews. I am glad that you liked that last chapter. And I hope that this one makes up for the shortness of the previous one.

Emmeline's Embers: Thank you for your review I am happy that you loved my updates.

YwhyY: Tee hee I hope that this chapter and these few next ones will make you question whether or not Taro can love her soon rather than in time like his papa.

Jessica1998: I hope that this chapter made you feel better about Sayuri. See I would never harm her…maybe…nah…I cannot.

Br0k3n Ang3l: You got more hopefully it won't be that long till you can read more more more.

Black Rose: I am sorry Black Rose but she will be with both brothers just not at the same time. Wow I have a battle going on with my reviewers. Some think she should be mainly with Mamoru and other think that she should be mainly with Taro.

One Who Waits For Love: I want to thank you for pointing out my changing the voice of the story. I didn't realize it until after I posted it. I hope that I can catch myself before I post a chapter.

Ok readers I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Review and I shall give you a shout out as well. I hope that all of you are well. Be safe and enjoy the rest of your week. Don't worry I will try to post a new chapter of My Teacher My Mate soon.

Peace and Love,

June.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. I do own Taro, Mamoru and Sayuri. Minors do not read…that is all the warning I am giving...

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous about seeing her again Taro?"<p>

Taro rolled his eyes as he looked down at his Mother.

"Honestly Mother…I was not that thrilled to have her here in the first place and I was happy when she left."

Rin sighed as she looked up at her son who was now as tall as his brother and Father.

"I do not believe that Taro and neither does Mamoru."

Taro started to growl as he shook his head.

"It is a week's journey to your Grandmother's estate."

"Lady Inukimi insisted that Sayuri meet us close to the border of Father's land."

They both looked to the door and saw Mamoru leaning against the door.

"You know one of these days I am going to mistake you for our Father Mamoru."

Taro smirked at his brother's growl. He hated to be referred to their Father. That was something Taro couldn't understand. He would love to look the way his elder brother looked. No one would guess that he was a half breed.

"Listen you two. Your Father took all these years to train you in combat but now it is time that I train you in the ways of women."

Rin had to hold in the bubble of laughter that was slowly building in her throat. It was true for the past ten years Sesshomaru had to teach the boys combat and political debate. Even more so than what he had been doing before Sayuri arrived in their lives. There had been rumors circling around about Akinori. He had taken over his Fathers lands after his Father 'died of unnatural causes'. No one was convinced that Lord Akinori would keep up the peace treaty.

"Mother we are not unfamiliar with women."

Taro smirked at his brother's comment. It was true both of them have been fucking demonesses in court since they were fourteen.

"Oh and what do you know about women Mamoru?"

Mamoru gulped loudly.

"Taro and I have had our fair share of females since puberty."

Rin's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Let me guess these women screamed and told you that you were the best that they ever had?"

Taro and Mamoru exchanged confused looks.

"What are you getting at Mother?"

Rin smirked.

She knew that if these were court demonesses they were faking it. Sesshomaru had told her a long time ago that the females in court would try to catch a husband by bedding them. He said that they would stroke their ego enough to where the male would only feel confident with them. Oh how she hated busting her two sons bubble but they had to learn. Just because a woman is screaming doesn't mean that it is real pleasure.

"Mother?"

"Where these court women you have slept with?"

Rin held her smirk as she spoke.

"Yes…"

Taro growled he knew his Mother was up to something…but what?

"They were faking it."

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Taro's pulled down into a frown.

"What do you mean they were faking it Mother?"

Both sons asked in harmonic unison. Mamoru's voice being the higher pitched of the two making it a little higher than Sesshomaru's voice.

"What your Mother is trying to say is that is how females in court would trap a husband. She would make him feel that he was only comfortable being with her. Make him feel that he was the only one who could bring her to such pleasure. That she would never be able to live without her."

Rin and her two sons looked over to the balcony and saw Sesshomaru walking into the room.

"These demonesses have been with many other males before you boys…I should know."

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his son's slowly get a look of understanding.

"Now this isn't saying that you did not please them it's just if they were screaming their heads off then most likely they were stretching the truth." Rin's voice couldn't help but crack towards the end. She didn't want her sons to lose their bedding confidence.

"Mate what started this conversation?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was giving him a look of guilt.

"I was going to give them some inside of how to please a female that was human."

Taro growled as his eyes went red.

"Mother what makes you THINK I would EVER lay a finger on that girl?"

"_**Brother stand down NOW!" **_Mamoru growled out to Taro.

Taro looked at Mamoru and then lowered his eyes.

"That is enough of this conversation Rin."

Rin sighed at Sesshomaru.

"Alright…"

Rin knew that her sons would treat Sayuri right. She just hoped that Taro would warm up to her.

"The both of you are to retrieve the girl and return her here. Lord Akinori has a plan to make her his. We have known this. Your Grandmother is sending someone with her as protection. She did not say who it was. But only we are to welcome this person into our home."

Sesshomaru started to growl as the thought of a trick his Mother could be playing crossed his mind. If Jaken were still in his service he would request that he go and escort the girl to his sons. However, he forced Jaken to serve his Mother soon after Sayuri left at Rin's insistence. She had grown to trust Jaken as much as Sesshomaru had.

**Flashback**

"B-but milord I have always been a humble servant a-a good servant to you…haven't I?"

"Yes Jaken however I believe that someone may take Sayuri from my Mother's estate. You are the only one that I trust to be near her. To protect her."

Jaken blushed. He had never received such a great complement from his Lord before.

With tears in his eyes Jaken shook his head.

"Y-yes Milord of course."

Jaken started to walk out of the castle when Rin stopped him.

"Jaken wait."

Rin knelt down and hugged him.

"Thank you for doing this Jaken. I know that you are the only one we can trust."

Jaken nodded on her shoulder and allowed a few tears to escape his eyes.

Sesshomaru had ordered him to stay with Lady Inukimi until she dismissed him. Knowing that witch she would never let him come back here.

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru looked at his two sons.

"There was a tone in her note that leads me to believe she is up to something so keep your eyes and ears open."

Both Taro and Mamoru nodded.

"Alright have a safe journey."

Both answered their Father in unison.

"Goodbye Mamoru." Rin pulled him into a hug which he fully accepted.

He was always one to openly show affection to those he cared about.

"Goodbye Taro." Rin pulled him into a hug and he stiffened up at first but then accepted it.

Mamoru and Taro both jumped off the balcony and flew into the air starting their journey.

* * *

><p>Taro and Mamoru had been traveling for nearly two days now and the whole way Mamoru kept trying to bring up Sayuri.<p>

"Brother I do not wish to discuss that little human. I do not believe that having her in our life would make it any easier."

Mamoru growled.

He had fallen for the girl when he first laid eyes on her. Why couldn't Taro feel the same?

"Grandmother had told us that a few years ago that Sayuri was able to bare full blooded children. Human or youkai. We will BOTH bed her and we will BOTH make sure she is with pup. Do you understand Taro?"

Taro growled. He was being forced to rut the human. He looked up at the sky and saw light shape of the half moon. It would take only two days before the waning crescent moon was here and he would change into the beast form he fears. His brother was lucky while Taro was stuck changing to a beast Mamoru was able to change into a human.

"Brother?"

Taro looked at Mamoru.

"I will have to part ways with you and Sayuri. The waning crescent is almost here."

Mamoru looked up and sighed.

"No do you remember what Father said?"

Taro growled.

"I REFUSE TO LET HER SEE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Father insisted. Mother took it well enough."

Taro rolled his eyes.

"Yes and do you remember what she said?"

Mamoru looked up at the sky again.

When their Mother found out she hugged the both of them. She had told them that she was their Mother and that they were brave and strong for being able to bare this burden on their own. Which made her love them even more.

"She told us that she loved us even more for being strong and brave."

Mamoru smiled at his brother.

"What makes you think Sayuri would do any less than what Mother did?"

Taro stopped in his tracks and lifted his nose in the air.

"What is it Taro?"

Taro smirked.

"I smell that damn cat."

Taro lifted his nose again and smelled that Akinori wasn't alone. Nor was he in a decent state.

"Smells like that cat is rutting."

Taro looked at Mamoru.

"Lets go drop in…"

Mamoru growled at his brother's immature nature. Their Father had said it reminded him of his half-brother Inuyasha.

Taro and Mamoru walked to the bushes where the scent was coming from. And saw a girl moving on top of Akinori.

"Faster please Akinori…FASTER!"

He watched Akinori's claws wrap around the girls hips as he bucked into her faster.

Taro watched the girls black hair move in the wind bringing back the smell of lilies.

Taro started to growl.

"It's Sayuri…" He whispered.

Mamoru looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Taro turned again to the couple and saw the girl throw her head back and scream. He couldn't see her face…for some reason he had to see her face.

He closed his eyes and started to shake his head as his brother started to call his name.

"Taro…Taro…"

When he opened them again he was laying on the ground.

Taro jumped up and looked around.

"Where are they?"

Mamoru frowned at his brother.

"Where are who Taro?"

"Sayuri and Akinori."

Taro started to go over to the bushes and look around. Searching for them.

"We haven't picked up Sayuri yet brother and if Akinori were with her we would kill him on the spot. You know that."

Taro felt his heart jump into his throat.

A dream…

If it was a dream why did it bother him so much?

Sure he never liked Akinori but did the idea of Sayuri fucking that cat bother him that much?

"Brother…we had better hurry we are to meet Sayuri today."

Taro growled and started to walk ahead of Mamoru.

"Damn…Fucking…nightmare that is what that was…."

* * *

><p>"So what had you angry this morning brother?"<p>

Taro looked at Mamoru.

"You know I get cranky before I change. Having to change in front of that girl isn't lightening my mood either."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. He knew how his brother could get before he changed into his beast form. Would Sayuri accept it though?

Not even their Mother knew of their transforming.

"I had a dream that made me think we had already met Sayuri."

Mamoru nodded. "Hn…and…"

"And we saw her fucking that cat."

Mamoru felt his eyebrows almost pop off his forehead in amazement. The thought of that cat being with his little flower made him want to kill the new Lord of the South.

"We also had a discussion on her being accepting of our transformation because Mother had accepted it."

Mamoru stopped walking and looked at his brother.

"Mother knew about our changing in your dream?"

"Yes she said that we were brave and strong for keeping the secret for so long."

Both brothers sighed.

"Our Father would never allow that to happen. If all four of us suddenly went away from the palace it would look too suspicious making the servants talk….I understand why Father won't allow her to know. And Father knew that you would change before we made it back home so that is the only reason why he is allowing Sayuri in on our little secret."

Taro nodded at his brother's comment.

When they started walking again they smelt a fresh spring near. It took them only second to reach it.

"We have some time before sunset Taro. I don't know about you but I do not wish to greet Sayuri smelling like sweat."

Mamoru grinned at his brother as he removed his armor and watched his brother start to do the same.

The two of them stood waist deep in the cool river allowing their thoughts to consume them.

Taro turned his head back to the forest.

"Did you hear that Mamoru?"

Mamoru turned and tried to see what his brother was looking at.

"It was probably a rabbit Taro."

Both closed their eyes and finally relaxed.

"I apologize I did not realize there were people here."

Taro's eyes shot open and saw a woman with her back to them.

Mamoru growled at the intruding female.

Taro looked at his brother who stopped growling. He noticed instead of baring his teeth at her Mamoru was now smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Mamoru started to walk out of the water not attempting to cover up as he walked towards the female.

Taro heard her breathing speed up as her heart started racing. Taro's eyes opened wide as the scent of lilies hit his nose.

"S-Sayuri?"

* * *

><p>AN: Tee hee I know I'm mean for leaving it there. But hey I could have left it where I was thinking of leaving it which was when Taro realized Sayuri was boinking Akinori. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to jump years because I thought the story wasn't really progressing…I couldn't do anything interesting like I can now tee hee.

Tkplover: You read my mind lol. I am glad that you still don't like Akinori…he is the evil person in my story…since I already killed Kagura in the first story mwahahahaha….I don't know why I don't like her.

Jolie: Thank you for saying I did good work. ^.^ Oh you have no idea how bad Akinori is…just wait…

DelSan 13: Sweet I am glad that you are alive again lol. I hope that this was soon enough for you.

Br0k3n Ang3l: Okie dokie you got it. :D

Black Rose: I noticed some of my favorite authors answering their reviewers so I thought…meh why not :D Sayuri loves both of the brothers but the question is can both of them love her in return?

Devanainai: Interesting idea however…sorry to say Sayuri has no twin. And you will like the ending…I hope…the hamsters on the wheel in my head are running fast allowing me to write almost every day now.

I hope that all of you have a safe weekend and have fun.

Peace and Love,

June


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I do however own Sayuri, Taro and Mamoru.

Warnings: Kiddies beware…

A/N: Just so that everyone is clear on the ages of everyone. Mamoru and Taro are 21 and Sayuri is 18

* * *

><p>"S-Sayuri?"<p>

Mamoru moved closer to her. Hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

He stopped a foot from her realizing he was naked. He covered his lower body with his mokomoko looking over at Taro to make sure he did the same.

"I wasn't sure if there was anyone near the spring. I can come back."

Mamoru grabbed her covered wrist and spun her around.

"Stay…"

He watched her blush as she looked up at him.

She was truly beautiful. He had never seen any creature that was as gorgeous as she. Her lips were calling him.

He closed his eyes for a moment then walked away from her back to the spring.

"Why don't you just wait over there little girl and once we are done we will build a fire for camp."

Mamoru stared at his brother dumbfounded. How could he not be affected by her?

"Why do you insist on calling me 'little girl' Master Taro?"

Taro jumped out of the spring and pushed Sayuri down on the ground. He growled at her showing her his fangs.

"Because that is what you are you pathetic human."

Mamoru growled at Taro.

"Watch your tone with her brother."

Sayuri watched as Taro rolled his eyes then focused on her again.

She felt her kimono becoming wet from Taro's body touching it.

"Do you really think I am pathetic Master Taro?"

Her voice was sweet as she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't say it unless I felt it were true little girl."

"Then tell me one thing Master…"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you still feel I am pathetic with my blade against your groin?"

Taro gave her a shocked look as he lifted his hips up and saw a small dagger close to her hips pointing at his member.

Mamoru's laughter echoed through the forest.

Taro got up and walked over to Mamoru his growl getting louder with each step.

"Well little flower it seems that we have underestimated you. It seems that you can take care of yourself."

Mamoru walked over to Sayuri and helped her up.

Her kimono had come open slightly revealing the top of her breasts.

Mamoru's breath hitched slightly when he noticed her cleavage.

"Thank you Master."

Sayuri looked at Taro; his eyes were red as he showed her his fangs. She felt bad that she embarrassed him like that but she was not going to be pushed around like a little child. Lady Inukimi had taught her better.

"Join us little flower."

Mamoru smirked at the blush that appeared on her face.

Taro scoffed at his brother. Silently hoping that the human would go away and leave him to have his bath in peace. He wanted to get away tonight but knowing his brother there would be no easy way to slip out of camp so he could transform in peace.

"Very well if it is alright with you Master Taro?"

Sayuri walked over to Taro and gave him a sweet smile that made most males in court melt…it didn't seem to have that effect on him.

"First you point the better end of you blade at my cock then you decide to ask if I am alright with certain things? Why the formality now little girl?"

The icy tone in his voice sent chills up her spine.

"Very well then _Master _Taro."

Saying his title with sarcasm she reached for her obi and started untying it never breaking eye contact with Taro.

Once she was undressed she stood there in front of Taro waiting for him to make the first move.

Mamoru watched the semi battle scene play out in front of him and nearly laughed at the same time trying not to attach his little flower from behind. Once her kimono was off her scent attached his nose with full force.

He shook his head and coughed slightly.

Taro made eye contact with Mamoru and watched as his elder brother motioned towards the river.

"I believe that we are burning daylight by standing here. Sayuri as much as I would enjoy to stand here and watch you glare at my brother until the sun sets the three of us still have to set up camp."

Sayuri looked over her shoulder and smiled at Mamoru.

He was right…they could play their games later.

She was the first to move to the river and walk in leaving the brothers to their desirous gazes…

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the late update and a short one at that. I hope that the content pleases you though. I promise to have another chapter up before the end of the week. I hope that everyone has a good day and be safe.

Review Responses:

Devanainai: I know how you feel. I have come across so many stories that I wish I could have printed out and keep. I am honored that you feel that way about my story. ^.^

Tkplover: I hope that this chapter cleared up about how the twins feel about Sayuri. During the next chapter you will see what Sayuri thinks and feels about them. During these next few chapters before they arrive back at the castle they will get to know each other and perhaps more *wink wink* lol.

Jolie: Don't worry they will protect her and she will teach them things in return. Yes our little twins were such pervs lol

DelSan 13: Well maybe if you send me a PM with your questions I may give you a few hints. Taro is going to have an inner battle with his feelings concerning Sayuri. She was raised to care for both brothers however; if she will do that with a full heart of just out of obligation…well…lol…you will have to read the next chapter.

Black Rose: Sayuri is 18 and the twins are 21. The hamsters say you're welcome ^.^

Marie Antonia: I am glad you do and I shall.

LadyNadine: Sorry for the long wait. -_-' Life got in the way

Kuu-Chan07: lol I am glad that the hamsters started running around again. I think they were tired from exams though and decided to protest because of it. Lol

Br0k3n Ang3l: Okie Dokie sorry it took so long.

Fejuima Kuzo: I am sorry that you checked every day for the chapter that never came.

FallenOkami: I am glad that you like my stories. I promise to update My Teacher, My Mate soon however due to it being a longer chapter it is going to take me a while.

Crissy: I hope that you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait even though it was extremely short.

K9chen13: Well it was sort of soon…I mean from when you reviewed any who. Glad you love the story :3

I hope that all of you are well my anonymous readers who don't review lol. Review and I will reply.

Peace and Love,

June


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I do however own Sayuri, Taro and Mamoru.

Kiddy warning…

* * *

><p>Taro looked up at the moon then at the fire Sayuri had just started.<p>

"Well it seems our Grandmother has taught you well little flower. I am impressed."

Sayuri blushed at Mamoru's complement.

"You are too kind Master. She wanted me to have full knowledge of all subjects."

Mamoru smirked.

"_All subjects _little flower?" His voice had a teasing tone behind it.

Sayuri blushed as she nodded.

"So it looks like your _little flower_ ain't so pure anymore if she has been educated in the ways of rutting. Knowing our Grandmother she sent the little girl to a chamber filled with males and told them to teach her."

Taro leaned against the tree and watched the anger form in her eyes from his comment.

"How dare you insult me." Sayuri's voice was calm as she stepped closer to Taro's leaning form.

"If you say that you are still pure then you did not get a thorough education."

She was standing so close to him now she could feel his breath on her face.

"Just because I haven't slept with everyone in court like you doesn't mean I have no knowledge."

Mamoru growled.

"Tell me little flower which courtier do we thank for this education you have received?"

Sayuri felt bad for wanting to tease her two masters but that feeling passed quickly. She turned away from Taro and narrowed her eyes at Mamoru for a split second before she licked her lips and smiled.

"And who do I have to thank for _your _education Master Mamoru?"

"About every demoness in court."

Sayuri looked at Taro and shot him a dirty look. The feeling in her stomach at the thought of her two masters being intimate with everyone in court.

"Then I will personally thank them when I see them."

"You did not answer my question Sayuri."

She looked back at Mamoru and smiled at him deciding not to antagonize him anymore.

"Master the education that I have received is from a few books."

Mamoru let out a breath he had been holding in.

His little flower was still pure. He walked closer to her with a look of admiration on his face.

"Looks like we will have to give you a proper education then little flower."

Taro growled as he watched Mamoru pulled Sayuri in for a hug.

"We have to rest up Mamoru we have to make it to the cave by tomorrow night."

Mamoru released Sayuri and told her to go to sleep.

It was a few minutes later and the two brothers could hear Sayuri's rhythmic breathing.

Taro growled at Sayuri's sleeping form.

"If you wake her with your ridiculous growling brother I will put you through a tree."

"I transform tomorrow night. And if this girl slows us down I will be forced to be in the open."

Mamoru sighed.

"We can run if she is on my back we should be able to make it to the cave before night fall."

Taro nodded.

"Why do you insist on messing with her Taro?"

"I do not know…"

Taro's ears flattened against his head as he thought.

"You will have to mate with her as well Taro. Do you not realize that?"

"I will not." Taro growled out through his teeth.

"You will that is not an option."

Taro winced at his brother's alpha like tone and he tilted his head to the side as a silent apology to his elder brother.

"Fine however you will bed her first Mamoru."

Mamoru smirked at his younger brother.

"As though there were any question towards who would mate with her first. Knowing you if you were ordered to bed her first you would scare her so badly she would be afraid of rutting for the rest of her life."

Taro's face scrunched up.

"I do not desire her enough to touch her. My only hope that you will take such an interest with her that it will prolong my being with her."

"Do not honestly tell me that you do not desire her. I smelt your arousal when she was bathing."

"She is a female and I desire and had every female in court."

Mamoru's eye changed to red for a split second. His brother would not hurt Sayuri by parading himself around with another demoness right in front of her.

"While we are mated to Sayuri you will not bed anyone else."

"WHAT?"

Both of the brothers flinched and looked at Sayuri to check if she had woken up from Taro's sudden outburst.

"If you wake her up…"

"Yes I know you will put me through a tree. What do you mean I cannot bed anyone else?"

Mamoru smirked.

"You will not fuck anyone else but Sayuri. Is that more clear?"

Taro started to growl. He found her body attractive yes but not enough to fuck her he couldn't be himself with her without harming her. That is why he only bedded any demoness in court.

"Go to sleep Taro. We will take turns on carrying her to the cave tomorrow."

Taro jumped up into the tree above where Sayuri was sleeping.

"Sleep well little brother."

Taro rolled his eyes. When he said that he sounded just like their Father.

* * *

><p>Sayuri moved slightly at the feeling of something soft brush against her cheek.<p>

"It is time to get up little flower."

She moaned as she turned to get closer to the heat source near her.

Mamoru took in a sharp breath as Sayuri grabbed his mokomoko and pulled it close to her chest. He knelt down closer to her allowing her to gain more access to his mokomoko. Once she had her face buried in it Mamoru placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his claws gently through her hair and smiled.

"As much as I want to be like this with you little flower we must start moving."

"What the fuck is hold up?"

Mamoru growled at Taro who just jumped down from the tree he was resting in.

"We are wasting time with you trying to wake her up sweetly brother."

"Do NOT raise your voice to me Taro."

Taro's ears flattened against his head. He hated how his body gave in to his brother's alpha tone. He wished he could stand up to him instead of cowering in fear like a little pup in the corner.

Mamoru looked back at Sayuri who was staring up at him.

"We must move now little flower. There is a hot spring in a cave not far from here we will make camp there."

Sayuri nodded.

"You will ride on my back until we arrive."

She blushed at the smirk on Mamoru's face. She knew she would have to straddle him. Her bare thighs would be against his clothed body.

Taro jumped in the air attempting to get away from Sayuri's growing arousal. He envied his brother. The only emotion he was able to get from Sayuri is one of anger.

Mamoru watched his brother take the lead as he knelt and waited for Sayuri to get on his back.

Sayuri took in a deep breath as she climbed on Mamoru's back. She buried her face in his shoulder as she thought about how long this day was going to be.

"Hold on little flower…"

Mamoru smiled as he felt her grip tighten on his shoulder and her legs wrapping around his waist.

He took off and within a few minutes he caught up to Taro.

"It took you long enough Mamoru."

"Enough Taro just run."

Sayuri was amazed at how fast the scenery went by as the two brothers sped to the cave. Just as Mamoru said they made it to the cave even before the sun set.

"I am going to walk around for a while Mamoru."

Mamoru nodded at Taro. He was nervous for his little brother. Tonight Sayuri was going to see the beast that they have hidden from the world since they were born.

"Sayuri and I will set up camp."

Mamoru lowered his voice enough so only Taro could hear him. "Do you want me to explain anything to her?"

Taro looked at the sky and growled.

"No…just let her see."

Taro started walking away as Sayuri came out of the cave.

"Where is Master Taro going?"

Mamoru looked down at Sayuri.

"He wanted to go for a walk."

He watched her scrunch up her face.

"But you two were running all day. How can he want to walk even more?"

Mamoru smirked.

"Go and take a bath little flower."

Sayuri ran her hand up his mokomoko until she reached his shoulder. She smiled the realization that she could make him shiver with one simple touch.

"Will you join me Mamoru?"

Mamoru's eyes glowed red slightly at her flirting before he licked the tip of her nose.

"Not this time Sayuri."

She nodded as she walked back into the cave.

* * *

><p>"How was your walk Taro?"<p>

Mamoru opened his eyes and looked at Taro.

Taro just walked past him in silence.

He paused slightly before he entered the cave.

"Is that you Master Mamoru?"

Sayuri walked over to the entrance of the cave expecting to see one of her masters.

"Awe how did you find your way here little guy?"

The white dog growled at Sayuri.

Sayuri knelt down and pet the white dog in front of her.

She smiled at his growling. It was just like her Master's growl.

"Look Mater Mamoru a little puppy found its way to us. Can we keep him?"

Mamoru's laughter echoed through the cave.

"I d-do not believe h-he likes you calling him a puppy little flower."

Sayuri looked up at her master in worry. She never knew he could laugh like that…not that she didn't like it…it was just odd.

She looked back down at the dog and started petting him again.

"How do you know that Master?"

Mamoru knelt down beside Sayuri and smiled at her.

"Look into his eyes little flower."

Sayuri blinked a few times before she looked at the dog in front of her.

"M-Master Taro?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that all of you liked the little twist. Unless you saw it coming in which case GO YOU! :D

I hope everyone has a great week and be safe. And please review and give feedback.

Now time for the chapter 11 reviews:

LadyNadine: Thanks for understanding deary ^.^

FallenOkami: Trust me she will beat him more than once but he will get her back *wink wink*

Jolie: Sorry for the wait

DelSan 13: lol you will just have to wait to see who she loves more or if she will love them both the same. And bring on you PM lol

Devanainai: I am glad that you are excited when you see me post. I apologize for the wait though.

Toolazytologin: Awez what about Taro?

Black Rose: I did very well on my tests thank you and the hamsters say they will keep moving as long as they can.

TheLionQueenATLA: Just wait till the next few chappies and you see the other twists and turns I put in it. Mwahahaha.

Br0k3n Ang3l: You got it!

Thanks for the reviews guys keep 'em coming.

Peace and Love,

June


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do however own Sayuri, Taro and Mamoru.

Kiddy Warning…go read your own fic and leave this to the adults :D

* * *

><p>"M-master Taro?"<p>

Sayuri watched as the white dog lowered its head and let out a whimper.

"Sayuri he says he feels ashamed that you were forced to see him like this."

She looked up at Mamoru in shock.

"Forced? What do you mean he was forced to show me this part of him?"

Mamoru nodded.

"Our Father told him." A growl from Taro interrupted Mamoru's speech.

He let out a sigh as he shot a glare to his brother who had a triumphant look on his face.

"Fine…our Father informed the both of us that we must show you our other forms before we arrive at our home."

Taro growled at Sayuri as she tried to pet him again.

"He will bite you Sayuri. Although he looks like a common beast he will not be tamed like one."

Sayuri shot Mamoru a grin before she turned her attention back to Taro.

"Awe what wrong? The wittle puppy doesn't want the human to touch him?"

Taro bared his fangs at her.

She smiled as she got closer to him, resting on her hands and knees once she was an inch from his face.

"Does the puppy want me to rub his tummy?"

Mamoru started laughing.

"Let me pet you for a while and I promise I will stop teasing you Master Taro."

Sayuri lifted her hand and put it a few inches away from the side of his face.

"You might as well do what she wants Taro. You know that she will not give up."

She smiled when she felt Taro move his head to her hand.

"Master what other form do you two take?"

Mamoru felt envious of his younger brother at that moment as he watched Sayuri's hand move through the white fur.

"Master?"

Taro looked at Mamoru and let out a few yips.

_**What wrong?**_

Mamoru moved his eyes from Sayuri's face and looked at his brother letting out a growl.

_**Nothing…**_

"Is there something troubling you Master Mamoru?"

"No Sayuri there is nothing troubling me."

Sayuri got up and walked over to Mamoru and placed her hand on his face. As she looked in his eyes she couldn't help but notice the slight blush that was forming on his face.

"You are a horrible liar Master Mamoru."

Taro showed a slight smile on his face at the fact that his brother still couldn't hide anything from this girl. If she were a demon she would be a site to behold around his brother.

"I believe you asked me what form I take. You will find that out at the end of the month little flower. Then Taro will change again."

Sayuri nodded and then smiled.

"Do you turn into a cute puppy as well Master Mamoru?"

Taro growled as he walked over to Sayuri and jumped on her effectively knocking her to the ground.

"M-master Taro?"

Mamoru shook his head and laughed.

Sayuri looked around for her outer layer of her kimono which held her daggers.

_**Do not think about it little girl**_

"Get off me Master Taro!"

She started to squirm as she tried to push the white canine off of her.

"You told him you weren't going to tease him anymore Sayuri. So this is his way to punish you."

Sayuri looked up at Mamoru who was now standing an inch away from her head looking down at her.

"I was not teasing him!"

"Oh then who were you teasing?"

"You…"

Taro's ears perked up when he looked at the girl trapped beneath him.

"I trust that you are satisfied with her answer brother?"

Taro nodded as he walked off of Sayuri being careful not to step on her. The last thing that he needed was to be pinned against the wall by his brother for stepping on this human.

Mamoru extended his hand to Sayuri as he helped her up from the ground.

"Now…little flower I believe that since you were teasing me you should be punished for it."

Sayuri gulped as she saw a smirk forms on Mamoru's face.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry that it has been a long time since I have last posted. Finals took a toll on me and then the Holidays came and I was emerged in family matters. Woot other than a few hiccups here and there it was a pretty good time off. Tell me how your Holiday went if you feel like it.

Chapter 12 review responses:

Hattaru: Trust me she is getting the best of the best lol. She is basically getting TWO SESSHOMARUS! And she is a little spit fire. She will give those two a run for their money.

LadyNadine: Sorry that you had to wait for the update and they will both admit their feelings for Sayuri in time…and she will tell them of a few secrets she has in time also…dun dun dunnnn.

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: She will call him cuter things in the future lol

Ifup: I am glad that you are enjoying it. I hope that this little bit didn't disappoint you too much. I promise more will happen on the next chapter…which will also be longer.

Jolie: Sorry deary I know that it has been a super long time. But I still have a few weeks before school starts back up again so I hope I can have another chapter posted before then.

Br0k3n Ang3l: Okie Dokie here you go :D

DelSan 13: For your two questions: Yes he does change twice and the other is human. The other question is…you will find out mwahahahaha. You will see his feeling slowly change more and more each chapter.

Devanainai: Thank you so much for that. It lifted my muse's spirit :D

LadyZombie: Yay I am glad that you think that Sayuri should be with both of them. He will slowly warm up to her and don't worry it won't be too soon. He will still try and fight it. I am glad that my characters aren't too plain that makes me think that the hamsters in my head have done a good job lol.

FallenOkami: Just wait until he turns human :D do you think he will look like Inuyasha when he is human or do you think he will flat out look like Rin?

N3m0zCh4n: I am glad that you like the sequel and thank you for posting the many reviews that you posted. Nope this isn't going to be a yaoi fic but I hope that didn't disappoint you too much. Yes she will be with both brothers but not at the same time. Sorry that you had to wait a while for the updated chapter.

Flowerpower55: He may not have a Mokomoko but he has cute ears lol. Nah I left him as a common beast so that Sayuri can play with his mind more lol

Crissy: yes I am teasing you guys. What can I say I am good a cliff hangers. And thanks for the two reviews urging me on.

I hope that all of you are well and safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do I make a profit from this fic I do however own Taro, Mamoru and Sayuri.

_People thinking…_

**Inu speak…**

**Warning:...rated 'm' for a reason...**

* * *

><p>Mamoru let out a growl of satisfaction when Sayuri finally stopped wriggling beneath him.<p>

He leaned in and pressed his nose to her neck allowing himself to take in her sweet scent before he sat up. He adjusted his clothes as he stood trying to hide his aroused state.

"Master?"

"It is almost day, Taro will be normal again as the sun rises. Do not be surprised if he is a bit short with you…more so than normal. He tends to be testy after transforming."

Sayuri watched in confusion as Mamoru walked deeper in the cave.

She let out a sigh as she stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave.

"Do not even think about leaving the cave little human."

Sayuri spun around and saw Taro standing next to Mamoru.

"I was not about to leave Master Taro."

Taro walked to her "I trust you know not to mention what happened last night to anyone human."

"She knows brother."

Mamoru walked outside and growled at Taro before he flew off into the air.

"W-where is Master Mamoru going?"

Taro growled as he turned around showing his back to Sayuri.

"We are going home little girl and he told me to take you with me so get on."

He heard her heart beat quicken before she let out a small huff and placed her hands on his shoulders. Taro was thankful she could not see the blush creeping on his cheeks as he felt her climb on his back.

Before she could get comfortable he took off in the air making her grab onto him tighter.

"Don't worry human as much as I want to, I won't drop you. Mamoru would kill me if I did."

Sayuri could hear the smirked tone in his voice as he spoke.

"…baka…" Sayuri mumbled as she put her forehead on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched Rin pace up and down in their chambers.<p>

"Rin what is troubling you?"

"I cannot sleep…" Rin sat down on their bed. "I thought that if I walked around a while then I would be able to fall asleep."

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked over to his mate.

"Mate if you wish to tire yourself out there are plenty of other ways to accomplish that."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "I know that smirk Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kneels in front of her and brushes his nose against hers. "And what do tell does this smirk mean exactly Rin?"

She pulled him to her on the bed and licked his nose.

"Mmmate…"

Rin giggled as he pulled away her robes. "Hm…someone is anxious."

A familiar warmth built up between her thighs as she felt her obi being loosened. "Sess…please…"

"Please what Rin?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed at the human growl he received from his mate.

"Hurry up Sesshomaru!"

He captured her lips with his as he ripped her yukata away. Running his claws over her skin he lightly started sucking on her neck. He wanted to take his time with her, drive her insane. However, her nipping at his mokomoko had him to the point of release.

In a blink of an eye he moved away from her. Never taking his eyes off of her as he removed his robes.

Rin licked her lips as she moved up the bed. When Sesshomaru crawled on top of her she started shaking. It had only been a few days since they last mated but it felt like a life time to Rin. He made his way up her body trailing kisses and a few nips as he moved upwards. Stopping at her breasts he took his time and put each pink pebble in his mouth.

He knew he would never tire of her moaning his name.

As he worked on her breasts he slid his member inside of her warmth. He moved his hips slowly as he listens to her begging him to go faster.

She pulled on his ear slightly earning a hard nip on her neck.

"You know better than to do that bitch."

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer.

"Then my alpha **MOVE FASTER**" She was so frustrated at his slow pace she growled at him.

"**Very well mate.**" Sesshomaru pulled out of her and flipped her over.

Rin gasped as he roughly entered her again. He slammed into her taking in her screams.

It didn't take long before he felt her tighten around him. He stopped his thrusts until her climax finished.

"Rrrin…"

He bent over her and placed his hand between her thighs. He started stroking her pearl between her thighs. He matched his hand movements with his hips.

"SESSHOMARU!"

He felt her climax coming again as he sped up his movements feeling his own coming.

She felt her mate latch his fangs on her shoulder as he released his seed.

His few last thrusts shook her body as his knot swelled inside of her.

Sesshomaru started licking her shoulder. "Was that to your satisfaction mate?"

"As always my alpha."

He pulled them to their sides and watched as Rin fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Taro felt Sayuri's grip around his neck loosen. <em>Damn woman fell asleep.<em>

"Mamoru we had better stop for the night. Damn human fell asleep. Last thing we need is for her to fall."

Mamoru nodded as they started to descend.

"You will carry her again tomorrow brother. I know that you enjoyed it."

Taro growled at Mamoru. He knew that his older brother could smell his arousal during their flight. As soon as Sayuri would shift he could feel her warmth.

When he landed he felt Mamoru take Sayuri from her place on his back. He turned around and saw Mamoru starting to cuddle with Sayuri in his arms, wrapping his mokomoko around her.

He jumped into the nearby tree and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait I hope that all of you are still with me. I hope that all of you are doing well. As always Read and Review. Remember after all Reviews=Many Smiles for Authors :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. However, Taro Mamoru and Sayuri are of my own design.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

_People thinking…_

**Inu Speak…**

***Warning:…this story is rated 'm' for a reason…***

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping woke Sayuri from her deep slumber. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she adjusted her sight to the sun.<p>

"Bout time you woke up damn human."

Sayuri let out a small human like growl at Taro. "Good morning to you as well _Master_."

"Watch your tone little human. Mamoru is not here to protect you from me this time."

She could hear the smirk in his voice as she rose from her resting spot on the grass covered ground.

"Why would I _need_ Master Mamoru to protect me?"

She walked nearer to Taro until they were a few inches apart from one another. She looked up into his eyes "Or have you forgotten the time by the river? As I remember it you were getting to know my daggers fairly well."

Taro growled as he spun her around making them both fall down to the ground on their knees as his body covered hers.

"Tell me little human what do you plan on doing now? Hm?"

Taro's ears twitched as he heard Sayuri give out a small giggle.

"You honestly think you have the upper hand here Master Taro?"

He took in a sharp breath as he felt Sayuri's hips move against him. He growled as he grabs the right side of her hip while thrusting his hardening member into her. "You are playing with fire little human. I suggest you stop now."

He can hear her heart beating rapidly as she thinks of her next move to make.

Sayuri looks over her shoulder to face Taro. She nudges her nose against his cheek while she let out a small whimper. Silently she hoped he would forgive her for taking things too far.

Before he realized it Taro was nudging his nose at the base of her neck behind her ear accepting her apology. He cleared his throat as he rose to his feet not missing the blush on her face.

As Sayuri rose to her feet she met his eyes and was relieved in a small way when she saw the slight blush on his cheeks as well.

Taro turned his back on Sayuri, taking a few steps away from her. "Mamoru will be back soon with breakfast. I am going to get some more wood for the fire."

Before she could say anything he flew off.

* * *

><p>Mamoru chewed on his fish silently as he looked between his brother and his future mate. When he returned to the camp he found them both silent, for once not at each other's throats with their constant bickering. Taro was sitting in a tree looking up at the sky while Sayuri put fresh wood on the fire.<p>

When Mamoru asked his brother what was going on Taro had stayed silent. As he walked closer to Taro he noticed Sayuri's scent on him, it was fresher than it was last night.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sayuri asking something.

"Master?"

Mamoru looked over at Sayuri then to his brother. He realized he was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't heard what she asked.

"She asked when we were going to resume our journey brother."

"Once you finish your meal Sayuri then we will continue our journey. Brother come with me for a moment."

Sayuri gave a worried look at the back of both brothers' heads as they walked away. She knew there was a possibility of her getting into trouble for teasing Taro again.

Once Mamoru knew they were away from Sayuri far enough so she would not hear them he stopped walking.

"I am going to ask you once again Taro what happened before I arrived back at camp?"

Taro's ears flattened on his head as he looked down at the ground. Nothing really happened between them just a little teasing that got carried away…so why was he so afraid to tell him?

"**NOW TARO!"**

Taro looked up at his brother. "Her teasing got a little out of hand."

"Is that it?"

Taro let out sigh as he told his older brother everything that happened. When he was finished he finally looked up and saw a large grin on his brother's face, one fang peaking out.

"And you said you had no desire for her." Mamoru chuckled. He was relieved that Taro's relationship with Sayuri was growing, even if it all starts off with them teasing each other.

"Why are you laughing Mamoru?!"

"Come on, we need to start traveling aga-"

Mamoru stopped his sentence as he started running back to the camp.

It took less than a second before Taro realized why his brother was running back.

* * *

><p>"Well well well what do we have here? If it isn't the little pet of Mamoru and Taro."<p>

Sayuri looked up from the fire she was putting out and saw a fox demoness standing a few feet from her. She wore a red and orange kimono complimenting her orange hair and tail.

"KIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sayuri got up as Mamoru landed between her and the demoness. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her back a few feet. She was about to scream before she realized it was Taro.

"Relax little pup." Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I just wanted to get a glimpse of this little flower you have been mooning over."

Taro stepped forward putting Sayuri behind him. "Well now you've seen her Kiki now leave."

Kiki let out a throaty giggle. "Well looks like little Taro is mooning after her as well. Why does that not surprise me?"

Mamoru growled getting fed up with Kiki's teasing eyeing her as she walked closer to Sayuri.

Before either one of them could move Kiki pulled Sayuri to her.

Sayuri felt her face burn as the blush grew at the feeling of the fox demonesses tongue trace her outer ear.

"My my my she is tasty little puppies."

Kiki looked at Mamoru and Taro, seeing both of their eyes blood red she knew she had gone too far.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that it has been a long time since I had updated. A lot of things have come up in my life in the past few months half of my family have gone in and out of the hospital for different reasons. Everyone is fine now…we were all just momentarily falling apart. Or so the joke goes with all of us.

Anywho what do all of you think about Kiki should we keep her, kill her, turn her into a rival for someone's heart? Let me know what you guys think.

Peace and Love,

June


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Mamoru, Taro, Sayuri and now Kiki…

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for your words of encouragement. I am sorry that it has taken longer than I thought to update this story, I was working on My Teacher My Mate. I hope that I can update on this story every Tuesday or Wednesday.

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

I am going to give you a little recap from the last chapter…it will be in bold. Then the new chapter will be in regular text.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**"Well well well what do we have here? If it isn't the little pet of Mamoru and Taro."**

**Sayuri looked up from the fire she was putting out and saw a fox demoness standing a few feet from her. She wore a red and orange kimono complimenting her orange hair and tail.**

**"KIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

**Sayuri got up as Mamoru landed between her and the demoness. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her back a few feet. She was about to scream before she realized it was Taro.**

**"Relax little pup." Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I just wanted to get a glimpse of this little flower you have been mooning over."**

**Taro stepped forward putting Sayuri behind him. "Well now you've seen her Kiki now leave."**

**Kiki let out a throaty giggle. "Well looks like little Taro is mooning after her as well. Why does that not surprise me?"**

**Mamoru growled getting fed up with Kiki's teasing eyeing her as she walked closer to Sayuri.**

**Before either one of them could move Kiki pulled Sayuri to her.**

**Sayuri felt her face burn as the blush grew at the feeling of the fox demoness' tongue trace her outer ear.**

**"My my my she is tasty little puppies."**

**Kiki looked at Mamoru and Taro, seeing both of their eyes blood red she knew she had gone too far.**

Sayuri spun around to face Kiki. "You may want to run…"

Kiki glared down at Sayuri. _This little human has some fight in her…but what is it about her that makes me want to run off with her?_

"Kiki…" Mamoru growled out.

"Release her now!" Taro finished off his brother's sentence. _Damn little girl already giving us more trouble._

Kiki slowly released Sayuri. "You both know that I was just playing with you…I would not have taken your precious human away from you. Did you know little Sayuri that these two were only spoke about you for months on end after Lady Rin informed them that you were to return?"

Sayuri blushed slightly.

"Although one was ecstatic the other was unhappy. Now it seems that both are very protective over you even the one that didn't want you to come back."

"Now that you have seen her Kiki, you can leave."

Kiki looked at Mamoru. "Well I am actually traveling in the same direction as you two…why don't we travel together. I can even take Sayuri on my back to give you both a little rest." There was a slight coy sound to Kiki's voice as she thought about having Sayuri travel with her. She had known these two pups for quite a while. She was twenty when she was first introduced to them in court when they were only five…thirteen years later she had in one years' time welcomed both of them to her bed. Not both at once mind you.

"Perhaps Master Mamoru, we can take her up on her offer…it would be nice to have another female companion."

Mamoru was taken aback by the sweetness of Sayuri's voice as she asked for his permission. Taro however, wasn't so easily accepting. He knew that having Kiki would be troublesome down the line.

"Alright little flower but we will have to part ways at the end of the week. There are still some things that need to be done before we officially arrive at the palace. Once we part ways you will continue on your way and we shall send a message for you to give to our Mother."

Kiki let out a breath of relief and silently thanked the gods for sending this little human. Otherwise…she would have been dead.

"We will make camp here. Little flower?"

Sayuri looked at Mamoru. "Yes Master?"

"Why don't you and Kiki go and find a hot spring?"

Taro narrowed his eyes at the fox demoness. "And do not try anything funny Kiki."

Kiki nodded almost insulted at the fact that Taro had to tell her not to try anything after they had just let her join them while they travel…honestly those two pups had a lot to learn.

* * *

><p>Sayuri had a million and one questions that she wanted to ask Kiki. She knew that there was a good chance that Mamoru and Taro could probably hear them where they were. Once they reach the hot spring they will be far away and will be able to talk.<p>

Sayuri took the chance to really look at Kiki. She was a beautiful as Lady Inukimi. She watched Kiki walk, her hips swaying almost seductively from side to side. Her orange tale with a white tip moved with the same motion of her hips. Kiki's orange hair was braided to the tip which met the middle of her back.

"Why are you studying me little Sayuri?"

Kiki's question threw her off guard. Normally she could look at someone without them noticing.

"I had never seen a female fox demon before. The only male I had seen was rather old and it was only for a moment."

Kiki smiled and turned around to face Sayuri.

"You flatter me. I believe that you will truly get an eye full once we are at the spring. And I can find out what about you smell so amazing."

Sayuri looked ahead and noticed steam coming above the trees and bushes.

"Look…there it is!"

Kiki turned around and smiled at the excitement held in Sayuri's voice.

"Well then…would you like my help getting undressed..." Kiki's voice traced off silently hoping that Sayuri would agree.

"No…no I can handle it." Sayuri waved her hands in front of her nervously.

* * *

><p>"Can we trust Kiki with Sayuri Mamoru?"<p>

Mamoru stopped stoking the fire and looked at Taro who was sitting at the base of a nearby tree.

"Yes, out of all of the ladies in court Kiki was always the one that went to bed with us for us. She had no other motive then and I can tell that she has no real motive now. Besides Sayuri will be able to build a bond with her that she can trust with Kiki. In turn Kiki will protect Sayuri when we are not able to be by her side."

Taro took a moment to consider his brother's words before he nodded in agreement.

"Remember what Mother told us? About the women in court faking it."

Taro's eye twitched. "Yea. So what?"

"Who all do you think are a part of that faking category?"

Both brothers narrowed their eyes as a list of women came to their mind.

Taro shook his head. "What is the point of bringing them up? Huh trying to frustrate me to force me to bed that little girl sooner?"

Mamoru growled "No the point was to figure out how we would know if Sayuri would be faking it also..." His voice trailed off at the thought of not being able to give his Sayuri true pleasure.

"Damn it Mother now has us thinking we have been doing something wrong in bed! That is not her place!"

Taro almost laughed at the look on Mamoru's face as he went from quiet and thinking to and explosive type of anger and almost panic. Leave it to his older brother to worry about something as trivial as a human's pleasure...

"Not to change the subject brother but remember what happens at the end of the week. We need to be sure that we are at the cave that Father used to take us to before the new moon."

Mamoru broke his thought process and focused his eyes on his brother. Getting up from the fire he walked over to the same tree Taro was resting under.

"I know Taro...this time she will see us both as humans."

Taro closed his eyes and lifted his head upwards in an attempt to relax. "Father once told me that we both look like our Uncle."

Mamoru glared at his brother knowing even though he had his eyes shut he could probably still feel the glare. "Our Father feels that his younger brother is the idiot of the family and had it not been for his mate, our Aunt Kagome, he would have gotten himself killed long ago."

"Yes we can both agree with Father on that particular subject. However, just because we look like Uncle Inuyasha does not mean that we act like him."

Mamoru closed his eyes.

"Although...you do tend to act like him sometimes Mamoru." Taro said with a smirk on his face.

Mamoru peaked at Taro with one eye open and smiled. "At least I know how I act the same as Uncle...you however most likely are not aware of how similar you two are..."

Taro gave his brother a soft growl but didn't fall for his bait. Mamoru always likes forcing Taro into a battle of words and this time Taro would not fall for it.

* * *

><p>Sayuri sat herself down in the hot water of the spring and let out a sigh. <em>Remind me why we have to get back sooner?<em>

Kiki looked over at Sayuri. Her hair is floating around her face as she lowers herself to the nose into the water. As she watched her Kiki began to understand how the two pups could fall in love with her. Sure, Taro tries to hide it...he fails at it.

She began to feel a protective urge come over her. "Sayuri..."

Sayuri opened her eyes and raised her face up from the water until her neck was above the steam. "Yes..." She said with some concern in her voice.

"I know that we did not get off on the fully right situation. I know that you must think that I am just a cunning trickster trying to pull of some sort of trick on you and those two pups. After all that is what we fox demons are known for. However, you would be wrong."

Kiki heard the water move before she saw Sayuri moving closer to her.

"And what is the purpose for bringing this up Kiki?"

Kiki smiled at her as she moved closer until Sayuri was a foot away from her.

"I would like to ask you something...something that may help you in the future in court."

Sayuri's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean? Help me in the future in court?"

Kiki looked up at the stars for a brief moment then back at Sayuri. "Even though you are meant for the twins there are demonesses in court who would rather see you dead than next to them. They have been trying to win Mamoru's and Taro's hearts since they first hit puberty. And by heart I am sure that you know I mean find their way into the pup's bed. By doing that they have a better chance of mating one of the twins. With that title of 'mate' comes great power. After all they are the sons of the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Sayuri's eyes now narrowed at Kiki. "And you did not have this purpose?"

Kiki smiled. "No I have land of my own. The elder fox demon that you saw while you were staying with Lady Inukimi was my Father. He is the demon lord of the Northern lands. Once he passes on his lands will become mine. So you see I had no reason to go after those two pups, I own my own land and title."

Sayuri's heart started beating at a normal pace, not realizing until now that it was racing and almost in her throat. "So what is your question?"

Kiki felt through the water to grab ahold of Sayuri's hands bringing them above the water almost at eye level.

"I would like to ask you to be my pseudo-sister..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I know that this was a long wait for this chapter. I wanted to show the fun side to the twins in this chapter...and give off a little more info as to the happening in court. I hope that all of you enjoyed it. I will try to post again next Tuesday or Wednesday. Those are the days that I am aiming to post a new chapter for this story. Please leave a review tell me what you think...good or bad?

I hope that all of you have a good week.

Peace and Love,

June


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters...however those that you do not recognize are all characters of my own design.

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu speak**

**A/N: Rated 'M' for a reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiki felt through the water to grab ahold of Sayuri's hands bringing them above the water almost at eye level.<strong>

**"I would like to ask you to be my pseudo-sister..."**

Sayuri felt her eyes blink rapidly. Of all the things Kiki could have asked her...this was the last thing she had imagined...

"I...I do not know what to say..."

Kiki knew that Sayuri would be confused. No doubt Lady Inukimi had not fully explained that there would be people other than Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin and the two pups who would be willing to advise and protect her.

"You are aware that the twins have been with others at court?"

Sayuri nodded. Of course she knew that...one of the so called 'Ladies of the Court' began bragging to Lady Inukimi how she had bedded not one of the twins but rather both of them.

Lady Inukimi had promptly congratulated the so called Lady for having the widest spread legs in all of the four regions...that Lady never accepted an invitation back to visit again.

"Sayuri did you hear me?"

Sayuri blinked a few times..._did I really space out that much?_

"No...I apologize my mind must have wondered off."

Kiki noticed the blush fill Sayuri's cheeks.

"I had said that these women will not be willing to accept that another human would be the Lady of the Western Lands. Most of all that said human would be mating both of the young Lords. If it were just one then that would leave the other for claiming. Any Lady of the court who is unclaimed looks for the potential mate who has the most to offer. Therefore, those who are Lords of their own land will tend to have more competition...competition that will be willing to kill to get that title. They will not be able to protect you for every second of every day. With you being my sister however, I will have the same access to you that they do. I will be able to protect you when they cannot. These women of court will stop at nothing to kill you...even after you wear their marks."

Sayuri closed her eyes. She had remembered one time Lady Inukimi had told her that she would never be able to be alone again.

"Trust me Sayuri, I will know the tricks these women might play. I have heard them plotting all of these years merely waiting for your arrival."

Sayuri looked at Kiki. The fox demoness had taken a few steps closer to her. She could feel Kiki's breath touch her face as she spoke.

"I will..."

Kiki felt herself grinning from ear to ear. She had heard the little woman but she wanted to hear it again. It needed to be said in full...

"You will need to say it aloud little Sayuri. Otherwise I will not be able to perform the necessary act."

"A-act?!" Sayuri squeaked out.

Kiki touched Sayuri's face. "It is very simple...almost painless...but first I need you to say the words."

Sayuri had to keep her breathing under control before nodding again.

"Kiki I agree to be your pseudo sister."

Kiki let out what could be described as a purr before she lunged at Sayuri knocking both into the hot spring.

* * *

><p>Taro's ears twitched at the top of his head as a scream filled the air.<p>

"What was that?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "I do not know brother but it came from the direction of the hot spring."

Taro shrugged as he relaxed more against the tree he was leaning on. "Kiki is with Sayuri...she is safe."

Mamoru's glare landed on his brother who made no movement. "We are talking about a fox demoness who used to trick us ..." Mamoru ground his teeth "right after rutting none the less."

"So that little neusance has proved herself more than capable of handling herself from dangers." Taro gave a slight sniff jumping up at the scent. As he ran to the hot springs his brother quickly caught up.

"Now tell me again that you don't believe Kiki a threat after smelling Sayuri's blood."

Taro growled as he ran faster in order to keep up with Mamoru.

After a matter of seconds both Taro and Mamoru made it to the springs and were surprised to what they saw.

"Is that a light coming from Sayuri's palm?"

Mamoru's eyebrows drew together as he thought about his brother's question.

* * *

><p>Kiki pulled up a soaking wet Sayuri from the water after tackling her. She knew that her scream would get the attention of the two pups so she had to perform the ceremony quickly.<p>

Sayuri was still coughing up water when she felt something sharp knick her right palm.

"Ouch" Sayuri attempted to pull her hand back only to feel Kiki place her palm right over the fresh wound.

"Stay like this for a moment little sister. Out blood has to match up. If it takes and a bond is formed a light will appear from our palms." Kiki linked her fingers with Sayuri's as an attempt to calm her. It took a moment before Sayuri began to feel something.

It was more than the warmth coming from the hot spring..._my body feels like it is on fire!_

"You can feel the bond forming now?"

Sayuri nodded.

Kiki smiled at her. "Do not worry the burning we are both feeling will end soon. As it ends the light that is emenating from our palms will become brighter."

Just as she had said the burning had stopped just as the light was becoming as bright as the sun.

_It is so beautiful...such a bright white light. _Sayuri had to close her eyes as the light became brighter.

"Ah hello you two...you can open your eyes now little sister. The light has gone away."

Sayuri looked down at their palms as Kiki let go of her hand. Then slowly lowered herself as she noticed Mamoru and Taro standing by the edge of the spring.

"Kiki what the hell did you do?!" Mamoru started to crouch to get to eye level of Kiki who was walking to him.

Kiki started giggling as she came out of the water not ashamed that she is naked...why should she be...she has shared both of their beds. However, the blush creeping across Taro's face you would assume he had never seen her.

Mamoru kept his eyes on Sayuri as he felt Kiki hug him.

"You are getting my clothes wet Kiki." Mamoru said to her, his voice slightly husky.

Kiki let go of Mamoru and went to hug Taro. "Well how else do you expect me to get dry?"

Taro grabbed her arms mid hug and pulled her away from him. _Naked female is the last thing I need on me with the order Mamoru gave. I do not need any more frustration._

"Then use a damn towel!" Taro practically barked out before walking away.

Sayuri stared at the area Taro had left behind realizing that Kiki was going after him.

"Master Mamoru...will you hand me a towel?...please..."

Mamoru blinked a few times before he realized he had been staring at Sayuri. She looked uncomfortable under his stare. Her hands attempting to cover her breast only gave them more cleavage. _I could hand you a towel my little flower or I can wrap you in my Mokomoko..._

Sayuri saw a smirk form over Mamoru's face before he started walking over to her towel.

It took her a moment before she realized what he was possibly thinking. She started walking up closer to him, using one arm she covered her chest and reached out her other hand to grab the towel.

"NO DAMN IT I WILL NOT GO BACK THERE!"

Both Sayuri and Mamoru turned to the forest to see Kiki pulling Taro by his left ear back to the hot spring.

Kiki let go of Taro's ear once they were both standing next to Sayuri and Mamoru.

"You will stay there for a moment..."

Kiki walked over to her clothes and picked up her clothes and started pulling them on. Once she was done she picked up her cloth purse and walked back over to Taro.

"Now Taro I want to know why you were all too eager to walk away from all of us. Was it because of my hugging you? I know that you aren't all too comfortable with physical affection...you never were. Or..." Kiki gave a toothy grin "Or was it because you may see little sister naked?"

Taro began to growl.

"No way in hell would I want to see that _human_ naked!"

Sayuri looked down at her feet and held the towel closer to her skin.

Mamoru growled.

"But my elder brother has given me an order that I have to bed that human and I will not be able to rut anyone else until I share my bed with her."

Mamoru's eyes were changing red at the anger he was feeling from his brother. He looked over at Sayuri, tears filling her eyes but refusing to fall.

Kiki took a few steps to reach Taro. As she took each step she reached into her purse and pulled something out with her hand shaped into a fist she pulled it up to her mouth. Once she reached Taro she opened her hand and revealed a pink shining powder. She blew in his face.

* * *

><p>Taro knew he made his brother angry. Although seeing his eyes turn red gave him chills. He wasn't thinking before he knew what he had said. The moment he saw Sayuri's eyes focus on her feet he was sorry...when he smelt her tears it felt like someone stabbed him. Before he could say anything Kiki was standing in front of him blowing a powder in his face.<p>

He blinked a few times before he sneezed.

When he opened his eyes he looked at the ground. Rubbing his eyes he cursed at Kiki.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!"

He looked in front of him expecting to meet Kiki's eyes...instead he met her ankle.

He looked up and started to growl.

_Damn that woman she shrunk me!_

Taro felt Kiki pick him up with one hand. She placed him standing on the palms of her left hand.

He felt shaky and found it slightly difficult to stay standing as she walked but, he managed to keep his balance.

He heard his brother growling as Kiki walked over to them.

The look on Sayuri's face was one of humor and worry.

"What did you do to him Kiki?" Mamoru said growling.

Taro glared at Kiki as he spoke to his brother "She used some sort of powder Mamoru."

"It is a simple charm that I used to make Taro shrink. It can be easily reversed by a liquid potion that can be poured on the shrunken person to be returned to their normal size."

Taro watched Sayuri walk over to Kiki. She bent over, careful not to lose her towel, she met at eye level with Taro.

"Why did you shrink Master Taro?"

Sayuri straightened up and looked at Kiki.

"I shrunk him because it is my duty to protect you from harm. Both physical and emotional pain, judging by your tears little sister he hurt you with what he said."

Taro's eyes met Sayuri's for a brief moment before he felt Kiki's hand move again.

"This may teach him a little lesson not to hurt you again. Next time..." Kiki grabbed Sayuri's hand and put Taro on Sayuri's palm. "Next time I may not be as nice as I was. I could turn him into a female..." Kiki smiled. "I even know where I can get some Miko beads...you know like your Uncle used to have."

Sayuri's eyes widened as she looked at Taro standing in her palm.

Taro watched Kiki as she pulled a vile out of her purse. "Here little sister...when you feel ready you can return him to his normal size by using this."

Kiki handed Sayuri a royal purple vile. With her towel in her hand Sayuri tucked her towel under her arm and clutched it allowing her hand to become free. She took the vile and watched Kiki walk away.

Sayuri turned to Mamoru.

"Master Mamoru...?"

Mamoru looked at Sayuri and then his brother who gave a slight nod, a silent cue to leave them alone.

"I am going to return to camp. I do not want either one of you to come back to camp until you both have said your peace. Once you two come back I will take that as a silent promise that you both will try harder to get along."

Sayuri's eyebrows pulled together as she watched Mamoru walk away.

Once Sayuri and Taro were alone Sayuri walked over to a bolder by the hot spring that had her pink hiyoku. She placed her hand on the bolder and waited for Taro to walk off. Once he was standing on the bolder the placed the vile on the ground and grabbed her hiyoku. She pulled it over her shoulders, once she had it over her shoulders she turned around and pulled off her towel.

As she closed it she faced Taro whose back was facing her.

"I am covered Master Taro...you can turn around now."

Taro's ears instinctively flattened at the sadness in her voice. Before he turned around he felt his body being covered by a liquid. He quickly turned around and saw Sayuri putting the top back on the vile Kiki had given her.

"Why did you do that?"

It only took a matter of seconds before Taro was back to his normal size. He jumped down from the bolder and stood in front of Sayuri as he waited for her to answer him.

"Because not everyone is as mean as you are Master Taro."

Taro watched in silence as Sayuri started to walk away. He clenched his teeth as he grabbed Sayuri's wrist.

She turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing Mater Taro?"

"We need to talk..."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that I am a day late for that story but a few things came up which is going to make me late for posting on My Teacher My Mate also...it should be up by Sunday though. Dun Dun duuuun Sayuri and Taro are finally going to hash things out. Hopefully things will be better after they get their feelings out there. AND Taro will tell Sayuri his feelings and about his objections to mating her. Tell me what you guys think. Do you like it? Not like it?

I hope that all of you have a good weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however own Mamoru and Taro as well as Sayuri, Kiki and a few other characters that you do not recognize.

A/N: Please read the message at the bottom it is containing a new update schedule.

**Inu speak**

_Person's thoughts_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I am covered Master Taro...you can turn around now."<strong>

**Taro's ears instinctively flattened at the sadness in her voice. Before he turned around he felt his body being covered by a liquid. He quickly turned around and saw Sayuri putting the top back on the vile Kiki had given her.**

"**Why did you do that?"**

**It only took a matter of seconds before Taro was back to his normal size. He jumped down from the bolder and stood in front of Sayuri as he waited for her to answer him.**

"**Because not everyone is as mean as you are Master Taro."**

**Taro watched in silence as Sayuri started to walk away. He clenched his teeth as he grabbed Sayuri's wrist.**

**She turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing Master Taro?"**

"**We need to talk..."**

Sayuri felt Taro wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him before he leapt into the air. She gasped at the feeling but felt confident that he would not drop her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can talk and be alone. Not have to worry about my brother or that woman bursting in on our conversation just to make sure your precious feeling are ok."

Sayuri closed her eyes as Taro began to get closer to the ground. "And my feelings with you aren't going to be alright Master Taro?"

Taro landed and at the same time as his feet touched the ground he let go of Sayuri. "Everyone seems to think so...even you...I can hear it in your voice." His ears twitched slightly as he spoke.

"Perhaps you hurt my feelings yes, but why do you keep on hurting me? We can get along Master Taro. I know that you do not hate me as much as you let on."

Taro looked over at a tree to his left. It looked like one of the trees at home..._just like one of the trees Mother planted all those years ago._

He walked over to the tree and began to climb up to the top before he remembered he brought the girl here to talk...not to watch him climb trees. He climbed back down to the first branch and sat down with his back touching the trunk of the tree. He took a deep breath mentally preparing himself to have this conversation with Sayuri.

When he looked over where she was standing his eyebrows drew together, realizing she was gone. He heard the branches of the tree creak the same way they did when he was climbing on them. As leaves fell on his lap he frowned and looked up.

His eyes widened as Sayuri sat down on the branch above him. She looked at him as she with cat-like reflexes rolled onto her stomach. Taro was amazed in the position she was laying in. Her legs were crossed at the ankle, resting on the branch. Her arms were crossed on top of the branch allowing her to rest her head comfortably as she lay in that position.

"What did you want to discuss? The fact that you are trying to ruin any sort of friendship we can have by acting like a complete and total ass?"

Taro growled slightly "I suppose I deserved that."

Sayuri closed her eyes for a moment before looking down on him again. "What have I ever done to you that made you dislike me so much?"

Taro frowned. It was a question he had tried to answer himself all of these years. Too many reasons...selfish reasons mind you but there were too many of them.

"When Grandmother brought you to us we, myself and Mamoru, were told you would be both of our mates. Arranged marriages are common between those of great power but for my elder brother and I to share one mate is unheard of...let alone a human. I do not really have a problem with humans. My Mother is a human and yet Father, despite everything that could happen. People wanting to kill him for being weak, people thinking he is weak and attempting to take his lands. People wanting to kill Mother thinking that by doing that the great Lord of the West would be broken and run with his tale between his legs. Despite all of this. Father still mated Mother. He loves her and will protect her with his life. I had always hoped to find that but. On. My. Own..."

He looked up at Sayuri and saw tears in her eyes. "I did not realize that you ever wanted to choose...I just always was told you never wanted to find love because you despised love."

Taro shook his head.

"No a lot of my anger toward my Mother is that other people think that the West is weakened by her. She has never shown them that she has the physical strength to take her attackers on by herself because Father does his job and protects her. Mother also knows the full reality of being mated to an Inu-youkai and yet she pushes you towards mating with my brother and I."

Sayuri's eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean?"

Taro closed his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the tree.

"I know that you are aware of the physical dangers of the mating season...but there are emotional dangers as well. We lose complete control during the season. If our mates are not around any other female in heat will do to ease our natural urges. Cheating or rather an open mating term is common among youkai is common for most but for an Inu-youkai once your mind cools and you realize the damage that has been done...it kills the Inu-youkai. Making him or her do whatever it takes to win back the love and trust of their mate. Some are able to go without telling their mates but, the mates during the time of the cheating will feel an emotional drain. It has been described as someone feeling empty as though someone took away their entire world. If the pair are not able to repair their relationship they will separate. The next bond they may make with a new mate will not be as strong as the first...never as strong as the first."

Taro opened his eyes.

"Then I will be sure that I will be around for the both of you during the seasons."

Taro scoffed at her comment. "How are you going to handle the both of us at once?"

After realizing what he said he began to blush slightly. Then shot a glare at Sayuri as she laughed at him.

"Have you ever gone through the season yet?"

"No. Once you are mated then the males will go through the seasons. However, females go through the season once they receive their cycle. And before you ask yes I have been with a female in heat. They try everything to get you to mark them as your mate."

Taro shuttered at the memory of one of his first times mating a female in heat. The wolf youkai was clawing and biting him trying to entice him to mark her.

"There is a chance of you both not going through the season at the same time though...at least that is what Lady Inukimi told me."

Taro looked up at her and smirk. "She was trying not to scare you."

Sayuri glared at him before thinking of the perfect thing to say. "Then I suppose I will have to just rest when I can."

The grin dropped off of Taro's face.

"The seasons and arranged mating aside...why do you treat me the way you do?"

"Because from the first moment you were introduced to us, you were attracted to my brother more than me. It is like I am some sort of consolation prize that came with him as the winner that you really want."

He heard Sayuri gasp and he knew he had shared too much. Even his brother didn't know how he felt next to him. That he felt he was always someone's second choice. Mamoru was the favored child compared to him.

"You are not a consolation prize Master Taro."

Taro closed his eyes as he drew his knees to his chest. He has not sat like this in a long time...at least not in front of anyone else.

Sayuri slowly got up from her laying position and lowed herself onto the same branch as Taro. She held onto the branch she was on and walked over to get closer to him until her feet were a few inches away from his.

Taro looked at his knees before noticing the fabric of Sayuri's clothes.

He watched as she began to lower herself to his level sitting with her left side facing him. She sat on the branch, gently kicking her legs slowly but keeping her ankles crossed.

"Why are you down here?" Taro felt a growl forming in his throat. _She wants to pity me...that is why!_

"Because I wanted to be close to you when I told you this. Then you can take me back to the camp and we can go on from there or we can continue to talk. Alright?"

Taro nodded.

A nervous bubble formed in Sayuri's stomach.

"I know that you may not believe me when I say that I care about you, Taro, I want to be with you. I also care about Mamoru. But if you do not want to be with me. That is fine. I will understand. Once you and I are together once that will be proof enough for Mamoru and then you can live your life. I will even see about letting you go, separating with you, so you can choose a mate of your own. I know that it is difficult to wake up one day and have someone tell you that you are going to be introduced to your future mate. By the way you do not know this person or what type of person they are."

Taro was stunned before her words sunk in.

"You never had a choice either did you Sayuri?"

Sayuri blushed slightly as he said her name without spite in his voice for the first time. "No, I did not have a choice. Lady Inukimi told me that I would be raised to become mates for her two grandsons. I did not find this out until we were in the Western Lands the first morning the three of us were introduced. So I knew somewhat about you two and Lady Inukimi plan. Where you did not, none of you knew that I was going to be there with Lady Inukimi."

"Once you returned to her did she ever give you the choice to be with anyone else?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No that was never in her plans."

Sayuri smirked. "And you know she never does anything without a plan whether it is for the present time or the future."

Taro nodded in agreement.

Sayuri suppressed a yawn and blushed when she realized she failed. "I apologize Master Taro."

Taro chuckled. "It is late. I will take you back to the camp. When we are alone again we can continue our conversation."

Taro jumped down from the branch and walked in front of Sayuri. He held out his hands silently telling her to jump down.

Sayuri felt his hands hold her under her arms before feeling her feet touch the ground. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

His hands moved down to her waist and rested on the top of her hips. He watched her as she took a small step forward closing the distance between them.

Taro felt the breath leave his body as Sayuri pressed her lips to his.

She quickly withdrew from his embrace. "I-I am sorry...I..."

Taro pulled her close to him again and kissed her with more force. He parted his lips and drew his tongue across her bottom lip. He growled in approval as Sayuri opened her mouth. He touched his tongue to hers. As he began to deepen the kiss he heard his brother's howl fill the forest.

He ended the kiss. Not wanting to pull away from her just yet he rested his forehead on hers for a few moments before hearing his brother's howl again.

"We need to get back. Mamoru is looking for us."

Sayuri nodded. She had heard Mamoru's howl but she didn't want the kiss to end.

Taro wrapped his arm around Sayuri and jumped in the air again. He was going in the direction of Mamoru's scent.

* * *

><p>Mamoru was two miles away from the camp they had made. Once Taro saw his brother he began his descent from the sky.<p>

"Where have the two of you been?" Mamoru asked before he caught the scent of both of their arousal.

He was hurt but understanding. He knew Taro lusted after Sayuri, he had smelt it after all. Maybe now, whatever happened between them now, they could act civil with in the same area as one another.

"I see that you two were able to talk?" Mamoru smirked as he asked Taro. He looked over at Sayuri and saw her looking at her feet while a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes we were able to talk."

Taro glared at his brother. Mamoru knew exactly what had happened...at least that something other than talking had taken place to arouse them both. Mamoru was just teasing him.

Mamoru walked over to Sayuri and picked her up bridal style. "You are about to fall asleep aren't you?"

Sayuri looked at Mamoru and nodded before she looked at Taro. A look that did not escape Mamoru's view.

"Would you rather Taro carry you back to camp?"

Taro was surprised that his elder brother had asked. He was also afraid of what her answer was going to be. _She is going to say no. Make it seem like nothing too bad happened between them. _

Sayuri looked back a Mamoru and whispered in his right ear. Taro watched as Mamoru sat her down. "I want you both back soon. We need to head out before the sun rises and you two need your rest."

Mamoru jumped into the air in the direction of the camp.

Taro gave Sayuri a puzzled look.

"I did not want to ruin our new found friendship...I guess you could call it that...by leaving with your brother when after our kiss I want to be in your arms. Not his."

Taro smiled at Sayuri as he pulled her into his arms. "I am grateful that you made that decision. And, as much as I want to stay here with you I know that we have to return to camp. If he has to come and retrieve us again I will be the one to be punished."

Taro released Sayuri who frowned in disapproval at being let go. He grinned at her before he picked her up bridal style like Mamoru had done. Flying off in the direction of the camp it took only a minute before the pair landed near the fire.

"Well pup glad to see that you aren't still tiny. You are lucky my little sister is kind hearted and took pity on you and changed you back." Kiki grinned from the base of the tree she was leaning against.

"**Do not take the bait brother. She is just trying to start an argument with you." **Mamoru growled at his brother.

Taro nodded in agreement.

"Where did you learn manners from pup put the poor girl down!"

Mamoru chuckled when he realized that Sayuri was still being held by Sayuri.

"If I want to hold her I will Kiki. I don't have to explain anything to you." Taro said while grinding his teeth.

He thought about putting Sayuri down on the ground and allowing her to sleep on her own or even next to Kiki...or his brother's arms if she had chosen to. But she had said that she wanted to be in his arms...did that mean that she would not mind being in his arms while they slept too?

Sayuri waited for Taro to put her down and when he just held her in his arms she knew that he did not want to let her go tonight. She looked over at a tree.

Taro turned his head to Sayuri again. He frowned as he noticed she was not looking at him but rather a tree. She was bored and trying to find entertainment?

_No she has to be looking at that tree for a reason._ Taro thought to himself. Her eyes met his before looking at the tree again. _She wants me to take her up there!_

Taro smiled at Sayuri before he jumped up into the tree.

Sayuri held onto a nearby branch as Taro sat against the trunk of the tree with his legs straight out in front of him. Sayuri lowered herself to him and rested her back against Taro's chest. It took her only a matter of seconds to fall asleep.

Taro heard the steady beat of Sayuri's heart and steady breathing knowing she was asleep he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave out a slight moan and moved against him before falling into a deeper slumber. He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent before falling asleep himself. Not caring about the conversation happening a few feet down.

Mamoru watched his brother and Sayuri sleep before Kiki put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright with this?"

Mamoru knew what she was talking about. He walked over to the tree Taro and Sayuri was in. He sat down at the base of the tree and thought about Kiki's question. True he was a bit jealous but knew that it was for the best that things escalate with Taro and Sayuri. His brother was against the entire thing from the beginning. Now, having his brother falling for Sayuri the two of them mating will not be an issue anymore. He will not have any anger towards her or the subject of having to bed her.

Mamoru smirked. The issue of him bedding her definitely will not be an issue based on both of their arousal he had smelt earlier.

"Yes I am fine with this. She will be both of our mates, only now Taro will not think of it as a death sentence to be with her."

Kiki smiled before sitting down on an opposite tree from where Sayuri and Taro were in and Mamoru was resting at. From her view she could see all three of them. Her smile turned into a perverted smirk as she thought of what the nights with those three would be like.

"Very interesting indeed." Kiki said without realizing she had said it outside until Mamoru had asked her what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing...just go to sleep." Kiki's voice had a slight coyness to it. She closed her eyes allowing sleep to overcome her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys I know that it has been a really long time. I started school again and my four classes are very demanding but they are so so so much fun! I hope that everyone else who has started school that all of you are having a good time and enjoying all of your classes too!

Wow over 3,000 words on the story alone hehe a personal best if I do say so! I am going to try and start writing again but you know how it is that by the time you get free time all you want to do is sleep...well all I want to do is sleep haha. But next week I will post a new chapter for My Teacher My Mate. Then the next week I will post a new chapter of Flower for the Child...so on and so forth. Please do not kill me or be mad if I do not post. And please understand that I will NEVER give up on these two stories.

I hope that all of you are doing well. Enjoy the rest of your week and have a safe weekend. The next chapter that I post for this will maybe have a lemon with Sess and Rin...who knows haha.

Please review it makes me smile when I see them.

Peace and Love,

June


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters from the show then I do not own them...If however you only recognize the characters from reading my story then those are the characters that I own.

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu speak**

* * *

><p>Sayuri moved her head to the left, pressing her ear to the soft ground...or what she thought was the ground.<p>

_Is that a heartbeat?!_

She opened her eyes to realize that she was in a tree.

"If you squirm too much you will fall out of this tree...and I will not catch you."

Sayuri's eyes slightly widened at Taro's teasing tone. He was the last person she thought to be holding her...but it was a surprise that was very comfortable..._I do not want to move._

Taro looked down at Sayuri's head as she relaxed enough to rest against his chest as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

He looked down at his brother, sitting at the base of the tree fast asleep. Then looking around he found Kiki laying at the base of the opposite tree...looking right at him with a smirk on her face.

Taro narrowed his eyes at her in a silent threat. A look that read: Better keep this quiet.

Kiki closed her eyes in an attempt to keep from laughing. If she were to laugh she would wake up Mamoru and end the tender moment between Taro and Sayuri. She knew that was what Taro's glare meant. She had watched the trio for half of the night. Any movement Sayuri made woke Taro. Once he was sure that she was asleep and not uncomfortable he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Mamoru however, slept the entire night without disruption. Part of her wanted to curl up with him in an attempt to make him seem less lonely...or did she want to curl up with him to end her own loneliness?

She had acknowledged long ago once she had taken both Taro and Mamoru to bed with her that they were the greatest lovers she had ever known.

She smirked.

_Well other than the young eager human she once invited to her chambers._

Memories flooded back into her mind of that night with the human...Hiro. It had been decades ago but she could still feel his hand roaming over her body, eager to please her and only her.

Kiki shook her head. She needed to stop these thoughts and go to sleep. There were only a few more hours before the sun rose. Knowing the twins they would want to start their journey before the land was fully covered in the rays of the sun.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru come away from the window and finish what you were saying."<p>

Sesshomaru could hear the slight growl of frustration in his mate's voice. He knew that it bothered her when he would stop midsentence and walk away...so he did it on purpose to rile her up.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru standing in front of the window full nude except his Mokomoko which was wrapped around his hips. He turned around as he spoke to her, she was fully aware he was teasing her.

"Remind me my Rrrin what was I saying?"

He smirked as he walked slowly to her. She was still naked in their bed from their late night lovemaking. She laid propped up on her right elbow, her long hair covering neck. When he made it to the edge of the bed he watched as she instinctively rolled onto her back silently coaxing him to come back to her.

"You were saying that Mamoru, Taro and Sayuri will be back in a few days. Just after the new moon. I believe that you voiced your wanting to hold a welcome home banquet."

Sesshomaru crawled on top of Rin instantly claiming her mouth before she could answer. He tossed aside the covers onto the floor.

Rin moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck, licking from her collarbone to the back of her ear.

"Sessh..."

Sesshomaru growled as he felt Rin wrap her legs around his hips pulling his hips to hers.

"Hurry Sessh..."

He loved it when she was impatient. She had no reason to be though, they had sex almost every day...sometimes multiple times a day. It relieved him to know that even after all these years together they still could not get enough of each other.

Rin gasped in pleasure as she felt Sesshomaru push into her, once again making her feel truly complete.

Their couplings were different with each day. Sometimes they would be tender with very little movement but filled with tender touches and kisses. Other days it would be borderline animalistic. Sesshomaru would be close to transforming during those times and often she would emerge with bruises, bites and claw marks. Which afterwards he would heal her and often times give her another climax as a reward. Then there were couplings like this. A mixture between the tender and the borderline animalistic.

Rin clawed her small nails into Sesshomaru's back dragging down and outward as he pounded into her. As his hips moved faster they were still tender at the same time, not quite slamming into her. He grinned as he felt her reach her first peak of pleasure as he sucked on the base of her neck.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt the all too familiar tightness in the base of his shaft. He quickened his pace now slightly slamming into her. After a few more thrusts he felt her tightening around him once again reaching her climax. He slammed into her one more time before his own peak of pleasure joined hers.

Sesshomaru rested his face in the crook of his mate's neck. He began to slightly purr as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin hummed slightly as she tried to pull his face to hers. She could never get enough of kissing him. He knew it too...

Sometimes he even made her practically beg for them. She would get him back in a far worse way however to make him learn not to tease her she would pleasure him until he was almost at climax then pull away. Those occasions were used in her advantage too. As soon as she would walk a few steps away he would literally pounce on her.

This time however he allowed himself to be pulled up to her. A tender kiss was shared and soon ended.

"We cannot start anything again my Rin."

Rin nodded in agreement. "You are right."

She closed her eyes as Sesshomaru tenderly brushed his lips against her cheek before lifting himself off of the bed.

As he got dressed he walked back into the room to see Rin pull the thin sheet around her frame as she walked to the bathing room. Her voice echoed from that room to him with no trouble.

"I do think that a welcome home banquet will be a wonderful thing to hold. Shall we have it at the end of next week? It will give them time to settle down and for Sayuri to adjust to the pace of things around here."

"Then you will have to start planning. I shall meet them the night after the new moon. They will be only a day away after that."

"Now Sesshomaru."

Rin appeared from the bathing room and approached him. "They are fully capable of making it here on their own. You do not need to hold their hand. Do not make me give you the same lecture about letting go that you gave me when they first started out on this journey."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate then nodded. The truth was he wanted to make sure that Sayuri was alright with both of the twin's transformations. After all the poor girl is having to take in much more than she had known or learned from his Mother. But, Rin was right. Those three would emerge from this journey with a stronger bond than they had all those years ago.

Sayuri was a brave girl, he remembered that much. She would understand the secrecy and need to keep that secret from others.

"You are right my mate." Sesshomaru walked over to her and kissed her bare shoulder before walking out.

_If only they can protect each other during the new moon and no one happens upon them..._Sesshomaru thought as he closed the door to his chambers.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys sorry these past weeks have been absolutely bonkers! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! This was the first lemon chapter I have written in maybe...a year...so please tell me if it was too much...not enough...just right...let me know so I know that I am doing them right...pun kinda intended haha.

I hope that all of you have a good and safe weekend. Please review they make me smile.

Peace and Love,

June


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: By now you know which characters are mine and which are not...

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu speak**

* * *

><p>"COME ON YOU TWO TIME TO WAKE UP!"<p>

Sayuri opened her eyes again, knowing that the others can sense she was pretending to sleep.

"Give us a moment damn Kiki!"

After Taro yelled down at Kiki he nudged his nose against the crook of Sayuri's neck as he told her good morning. She smiled as she told him good morning, enjoying the vibrations coming from the purr deep in Taro's chest.

She blinked a few times before she began to shake her head. _He is making me feel relaxed again when I need to be waking up _she thought.

Taro sensed his elder brother becoming impatient at the base of the tree. He grabbed Sayuri bridal style, ignoring her small squeak she let out and jumped down onto the ground.

"So glad you both could join Kiki and I." Mamoru's voice held a slight teasing tone that made Sayuri blush.

"Well then we had better start traveling now. Who do you wish to travel with little sister?"

Kiki secretly hoped that Sayuri would chose to travel with her. In her natural youkai form Kiki could be just a few feet smaller than a female Inu youkai. She would gladly transform if it meant her little sister would be traveling a short while close to her big sister.

"I believe that she should travel with you, Mamoru. I am sure that the little human is becoming tired of me by now." Taro smirked at his brother while Sayuri had her back turned. When she turned around abruptly to face Taro, he knew Sayuri didn't hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"M-Master Taro...I am not becoming tired of you...either of you..."

Mamoru's right eyebrow cocked up as he repeated "Either of you?"

He took a few steps towards her. "What do you mean by that little flower?"

She looked down at the ground as she realized that what she had said came out far worse than what she had intended. "I just meant that I am not becoming tired of either of you but...I would not like to travel with either you or Mater Taro today."

Kiki began to jump up and down as she clapped her hands. "She chooses me! She chooses me!"

Sayuri giggled slightly as she began to shake her head. "Yes big sister, I would like to travel with you today."

Taro was the first to growl slightly. Both brothers were slightly put off at the fact that their future mate chose to ride on the back of the fox youkai instead of one of them.

"How do you know that she will even be able to carry you as far as we are going to be traveling today little Sayuri?" Taro wanted to make Sayuri change her mind and chose to travel with him.

"I have seen her Father transform once...I am assuming that Kiki can do the same."

Kiki walked up to Sayuri and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Of course I can little sister. These two are just jealous that one of them weren't chosen." She began to remover her kimono and then draped it over Sayuri's shoulders.

"I thought that youkai do not need to undress in order to transform." Sayuri looked over her shoulder to ask Kiki.

"We don't need to undress. I just know that you will be cold. Due to my being in my true form I will have to fly a little higher than Mamoru and Taro. Otherwise villagers who may see me will believe that I am aiming to attack them." Kiki gave Sayuri another reassuring hug before she walked away.

"WAIT!"

Kiki stopped and turned around to see Sayuri gently running after her.

"What is it little sister?"

Sayuri smiled at Kiki. Although she had seen youkai in their true form she had never seen someone transform. And if there was one person who may allow her to watch it would be Kiki.

"Can I watch you change?"

Kiki heard the excitement in her voice. She looked pass Sayuri over to Mamoru and Taro. Mamoru was shaking his head 'no' while Taro merely shrugged expecting that his answer didn't really have the same strength as Mamoru's answer might.

She sighed slightly. "Verdict is 'no' little sister. I am sorry."

Sayuri looked behind her to see Mamoru and Taro standing a few feet behind her. "Don't go anywhere Kiki." She spoke as she walked over to Mamoru and Taro.

"Both of you believe that I cannot watch Kiki transform?"

Mamoru let out a breath. "I said no, Taro gave no answer."

Sayuri thought that maybe if she were to flirt a little at first she could get Mamoru to change his mind...then she thought about Taro. He would most likely not want to talk to her again...the progress they had made yesterday would have been for nothing. "Please...I really would like to see Kiki transform...please Master Mamoru."

Mamoru's eyebrows drew together before he looked over at Taro, his eyes practically begging for his little brother's help.

Knowing that Mamoru was going to be angry Taro made up his mind...if it would make Sayuri happy he would agree to anything.

"Alright but make it fast Kiki."

Mamoru's eyes widened at his brother's going against his wishes. He was about to disagree and tell Kiki to transform while Sayuri was safely with them but he was stopped when he felt a warm, soft pair of lips touch his right cheek. His eyes widened as he touched his cheek before he looked at his brother...same expression on his face while holding his left cheek.

"Thank you Master Mamoru, Master Taro!" Sayuri ran as she ran after Kiki.

Kiki and Sayuri walked over into an open field, stopping once they were a safe distance away from the trees.

"Now I want you to stand over there Sayuri. I will come to you once I gain my surroundings again." Kiki pointed to the start of the tree line as she spoke.

Sayuri nodded as she began to run to the trees again. When she turned around she noticed that a deep pink fog filled the air.

A slight growl coming from the fog made Sayuri nervous. "K-Kiki?"

She watched as a large fox stepped out from the fog, its head lowered slightly as it growled looking straight at Sayuri as it walked closer to her.

"K-K-Kiki?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no! It looks like Kiki may not be a friend to Sayuri after all!? Or...is it just that Kiki is teasing her? Perhaps Kiki cannot recognize Sayuri at first and her instincts to attack are coming out...either way lets hope that Sayuri will be safe. I know that this chapter is not very long but I am tired and I do not think that I have much brain power left...this week and next week are midterms so my time lately has been filled with studying, studying and guess what...yup MORE STUDYING!

I am going to hopefully update My Teacher My Mate sometime next week...if I can. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!

I hope that all of you enjoy your weekend and have a safe and happy one.

Peace and Love,

June


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...by chapter 21 you all should know which characters are mine and which are not.

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu speak**

* * *

><p>Kiki and Sayuri walked over into an open field, stopping once they were a safe distance away from the trees.<p>

"Now I want you to stand over there Sayuri. I will come to you once I gain my surroundings again." Kiki pointed to the start of the tree line as she spoke.

Sayuri nodded as she began to run to the trees again. When she turned around she noticed that a deep pink fog filled the air.

A slight growl coming from the fog made Sayuri nervous. "K-Kiki?"

She watched as a large fox stepped out from the fog, its head lowered slightly as it growled looking straight at Sayuri as it walked closer to her.

"K-K-Kiki?"

Sayuri stumbled backwards and landed on the grass beneath her as the large fox she trusted deepened its growl. A million thoughts raced through her mind with every step Kiki took.

_I should have listened to Mamoru and Taro. I know that some youkai revert to their primal urges when they transform! They forget who they were and become pure animals! _

Sayuri allowed her body to go into a fetal position as she silently cursed herself for not bringing her daggers with her. _I don't even have a rock to throw at her..._

As Kiki's nose began to come closer to Sayuri's shaking body, Kiki opened her mouth slightly. When her nose touched Sayuri's shoulder she opened her mouth letting her growl become a loud rumble that echoed the field they were in. She knew that the two boys would have heard that by now and would be on their way. _Those two pups would kill me before I had a chance to explain unless I finish this fast._

Sayuri knew that she was done for, and before her two masters would have a chance to reach her. She would be in Kiki's belly before she would be able to let out a scream. She felt Kiki's warm nose nudge her shoulder. Suddenly Sayuri did not feel afraid anymore. Even though Kiki was growling and baring her teeth, Sayuri felt that something was wrong with the situation she found herself in. If Kiki wanted to eat her, kill her, or even just maim her...she would have done it already.

Kiki inhaled the sweet floral scent of her little sister as she tried to keep up her act. She drew out her tongue a slid it across Sayuri's body.

Kiki began to roll Sayuri over with her nose and was relieved when Sayuri stopped screaming and began to laugh instead. Kiki nudged her pointy fox nose into Sayuri's stomach, tickling her even further.

* * *

><p>Mamoru and Taro watched as Sayuri and Kiki walked away.<p>

"I don't trust this Mamoru..." Taro let out a soft growl.

Mamoru approached his brother and placed his hand on Taro's shoulder. "I know that you have an uneasy feeling when Sayuri goes off on her own. This is not something new little brother. I have sensed how you have felt about her since we were first introduced to her. You tried to pull off the fact that you despise her, that you would hate to be with her...but my room is next to yours Taro. I can hear you call for her in your sleep."

Taro's ears dropped to touch his head. He thought he had made Mamoru believe in his hate for the little human girl just like everyone else around them. But, in typical Mamoru fashion...his elder brother could not be fooled.

Mamoru grinned as he dropped his hand from Taro's shoulder. "Now that you two are becoming close, you have to realize that she can take care of herself. That we will be there to back her up as her mates, yes, but that there will be situations that she can handle on her own..."

Mamoru stopped talking and listened.

Both brothers looked at each other before taking off to the sound of Kiki's growl.

"That bitch I told you we can't trust her!"

Mamoru's eyes began to turn red as he fought his own transformation. "Shut up and run Taro!" He growled out his command to Taro as he ran faster.

The two leapt into the air as they made it to the edge of the trees, planning on coming down right on Kiki.

When Mamoru and Taro were mid-air they heard Sayuri's laughter. Both brothers had to maneuver quickly through their jump in order to stop their attack on Kiki.

Kiki lifted her head as she heard Mamoru and Taro land on the grass next to Sayuri and herself. She backed away slightly letting Sayuri get up off of the grass.

Sayuri's laughter died down as she dusted the grass off. When she looked up she noticed that Mamoru's eyes were blood red. She looked over to Taro and noticed that his hands were shaking.

Taro growled before he began to run west before jumping in the air.

Sayuri looked over at Mamoru, his top lip slightly lifted showing his fangs. He turned his back on Sayuri and Kiki, looking at the direction Taro went. "Head west and when we stop we will make camp and then start again in the morning. Try to keep up."

Sayuri's heart sunk as she watched Mamoru run before jumping in the air.

Kiki could smell the anger seeping off of Mamoru and Taro. She gently nudged her nose against Sayuri's right cheek in an attempt cheer her. She wished she could tell Sayuri that the pups would get over their anger soon.

Letting out a sigh she looked at Kiki. "Come on Kiki...we need to catch up with them."

Kiki nodded as she lowered herself to the ground. Her ears twitched as she felt Sayuri climb on her back. Purring slightly as she felt Sayuri running her fingers in her fur.

A feeling of weightlessness passed over Sayuri as Kiki into the air. All the while hoping that Mamoru and Taro would leave their anger behind.

* * *

><p>AN: So Kiki was just teasing Sayuri and her innocent prank ended making Mamoru and Taro so mad they aren't talking. Man! What do you think the two girls will have to do to make these two brothers feel better? Haha pervish thought...*grins*

I know that I have not written but as soon as finals were over my family sucked up my time (I say that with love) but one of my cousins had bronchitis and I was sent to take care of her...and how do I get thanked I now I have a horrible case of bronchitis and everyone is staying away from me! Now I am being told to stay in bed for a few days and rest, stay away from people and once again rest. Literally my doctor said rest, drink plenty of fluids, take your meds, stay away from people and oh yes REST. So I am taking this time to write...because no one has thought to take away my laptop *evil smirk* They think that I am sleeping...ha! I will in a while to be honest, I just wanted to take this time to write a quick chapter. When I wake up tomorrow I will write a quick chapter on My Teacher My Mate.

Please review it will make me feel better!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...you know by now which characters are mine though.

**Inu Speak**

_Persons Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Kiki could smell the tears coming from Sayuri long before she felt them drop onto her back. <em>She has been crying, and I cannot say or do anything to comfort her. Those two are overreacting...we have not seen them since they first took off and left us in the dust with their scents being the only thing to follow.<em>

Looking ahead of her Sayuri wiped her eyes from the falling tears and then rubbed her tear stained cheeks. "I am sorry Kiki...I know that everything will work out...it..." she sighed "I have never seen them so angry. To leave and not be seen..."

Kiki let out a small yip in agreement.

"How do I tell them that I am sorry for making them worry?"

The fox youkai was amazed. _Sayuri is taking the blame for something that was MY foolish doing?! _

"You know I read in one of Lady Inukimi's books that to make the bond between mates stronger, one will join the other in bathing...perhaps if there is a hot spring near us Master Mamoru and Master Taro will decide to take a bath, and I could help bathe them."

Kiki let out a groan.

"What was wrong with that plan?"

Sayuri let out a small squeak when she felt Kiki's tail hit her thigh. "Alright...alright so you are completely against it."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kiki's neck, giving her a hug.

"Well when you change maybe you and I can take a bath in a nearby hot spring."

After hearing another yip in agreement Sayuri smiled and sat up straight. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I am glad you are here Kiki."

Kiki smiled as she flew west into the setting sun, joyous tears threatening to fill her eyes. _Those two pups better not break her heart..._

* * *

><p>Mamoru looked up at the sky as he held logs some logs he just gathered for a fire.<p>

"Do you think they over shot us?"

Mamoru looked at Taro as knelt down and built the fire. "Kiki can be absent minded at times but I do not think that she would completely miss the fact that our scent disappeared. They are probably traveling slower to put some distance between us and them."

Taro nodded once in agreement. "Why did Kiki have to play such a prank?! When I heard her growl and Sayuri's scream...it made my heart stop."

"You are not the only one Taro. They had us both worried." Mamoru let out a small sigh. "Even though they worried us because of Kiki's practical joke...I feel horrible about leaving without saying a word. I was just so angry I was going to scream at either one of them or possibly both if I opened my mouth."

Taro took this chance to walk next to his brother and kneel down beside him. Now at eye level Taro placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I know what you mean. I was about to take Sayuri, throw her over my shoulder and take off. I didn't want her to go with Kiki..."

Mamoru turned his head and looked into his younger brothers' eyes and placed his hand on Taro's shoulder, mimicking his brother's movement the two brothers looked like mirror images of one another. This was as close as the two brothers ever got to hugging one another.

"Do you believe that we overreacted?"

Taro's ears twitched at Mamoru's question.

"Perhaps..."

Just as Taro was going to agree with Mamoru, a yip from above stopped him.

"It would seem they have arrived at last. Do you want to do the honors of catching Sayuri? Or would you prefer for me to?"

"No Mamoru, you catch her."

Mamoru nodded before he was able to jump into the air to pull Sayuri off of Kiki he sees a cloud of dark pink fog clouded his view of both Kiki and Sayuri.

"Kiki?! What are you doing?!" Taro yelled out at her.

"I am making sure that my little sister comes to no harm."

"And you are accomplishing this by transforming with her on your back?!" Taro clenched his fists until his nails threatened to pierce his palms.

"She will come to no harm by my hands little pups, it is you that I do not trust right now." Kiki said calmly coming out of her cloud of pink fog with Sayuri's arms wrapped around her neck, holding on with her eyes wide open at what she had just seen and felt.

"We would not harm Sayuri, you should know that by now Kiki." Mamoru said trying not to reveal the somewhat hurt tone behind his voice.

"Judging by the blood coming from Taro's fists...my opinion of that has changed." Kiki nodded in Taro's direction.

Sayuri looked down at Taro's fists and gasped when she sees blood dripping from them. She lets go of Kiki's neck and runs over to Taro. "Master Taro..."

Just as Sayuri was going to touch Taro's bleeding hand, Kiki reaches out and grabs Sayuri's hand and pulls her back.

"Why don't we allow these two pups to find something to eat...give them some more time to cool off and you and I will go to the hot spring that I smell nearby."

Looking at the ground Sayuri nodded. "Alright Kiki..."

Kiki began to walk with Sayuri away from the camp site, Sayuri's eyes not looking up from the ground as she walked.

Watching Kiki and Sayuri walk away, Mamoru starts shaking his head before he looks over at Taro, who was looking at the ground.

"Why don't you stay here at camp and I will find us something to eat? There was a stream that we passed over not far from here. I can catch a few fish." Mamoru watched his brother as he spoke to him. "Taro everything will be alright."

Mamoru turned and began to walk in the direction of the spring. He stopped when he hears Taro say "I feel as though I have just been place back to the beginning of our relationship that had just started."

Mamoru nodded, he understood what Taro was feeling. _Taro and Sayuri were beginning to get closer to one another...now because of the prank...they are back to square one. _Before getting lost in his own thoughts, Mamoru took off running to the spring.

* * *

><p>So I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and for hanging in there. I have gotten a few suggestions as to how Sayuri and Kiki can make up for Kiki's prank and the same one keeps popping up and that is a peepshow! Well maybe not right at this moment but sometime in the future...<p>

Also...I do not know if I will give Sesshomaru and Rin a daughter. I will give it more thought though.

I will try to update before the week is up. And I know that I will update on My Teacher My Mate either tonight or sometime tomorrow.

Please review!

Peace and Love,

June


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...you know by now which characters are mine though.

**Inu Speak**

_Persons Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Sayuri lowered herself in the hot spring. <em>I cannot believe this oasis that Kiki found. <em>She looked around at the moss covering the floor of the cave. Looking up she could see an opening in the roof of the cave, letting the steam from the hot spring escape.

Kiki smiled at the pure bliss written on her little sister's face, she breathed in deeply before noticing a scent outside. Her eyes darted towards the entrance and narrowed. She slowly moved through the water and back onto the moss covered ground.

"I will be right back little sister."

Sayuri watched a soaking, naked Kiki walk towards the cave entrance. "Um...Kiki...do you want to put on some clothes?"

"Nope."

Shaking her head Sayuri let out a chuckle at the sweet tone behind her 'nope'. She ducked down in the water and pushed her hair back as she came up.

Kiki walked stealthily out of the entrance, making sure the person waiting outside didn't run away.

"What do you think you are doing out here?"

Mamoru stiffened up when he heard Kiki's voice. _I was so deep in thought I didn't even hear her._

"I am making sure that no one tries to attack two alone females."

Kiki smiled at Mamoru's back as she walked to his side. "You forget that not only am I able to take care of myself, but as you are constantly pointing out...Sayuri can defend herself."

Mamoru let out a sigh before he looked down at Kiki and blushed. "W-why are you naked Kiki?!"

Pressing her body against his in order to press his buttons and make him nervous she smiled as she spoke. "Come now little puppy...this isn't the first time that you have seen me naked. I seem to remember you used to like to bathe with me. Why not join us instead of standing out here in the cold?"

She watched him close his eyes as he let out a sigh. "No Kiki."

"Fine stay out in the cold. But you can leave us all alone with my guarantee that nothing bad will happen." She slowly started pushing him. "Now...like I said you will either join us or go."

"I will leave. I told Taro that I would get some fish from the cold water spring we passed."

Kiki stood on her toes and whispered in his ear "Fine...but you can join us if you want. And bring Taro with you."

Mamoru frowned when he saw Taro jumping from a tree near the caves entrance down to where he and Kiki were standing.

"How long have _you_ been up there Taro?" Mamoru turned to face his younger brother.

Kiki let out a chuckle. "Don't be mad because you didn't smell he was here. There was a reason why I chose this spring. The cave has elements that masks scents."

"I followed them here."

Kiki clapped her hands. "Well now this changes everything. Since Taro knows that you are here and obviously not catching any fish. And that Taro did not sulk off somewhere in his typical angry fashion...you both can come in from the cold and make yourself warm in the hot spring. I promise that we girls shall be on our best behavior and even turn our backs when you both strip down." Kiki gave a cheeky grin that could be interpreted as anything other than mischief.

Taro met the eyes of Mamoru silently hoping that he would say yes. He was upset at what happened this morning but this was the chance to show Sayuri that he could get over his anger.

"Fine, but only if Sayuri wants us to join the two of you." Mamoru finally answered.

Kiki clicked her tongue once in disapproval. "Trust me when I say that she would be _happy_ to have the both of you there."

She linked her arms with the twins and began ushering them to the entrance of the hot spring cave.

"Oh little sister I have a surprise for you..." She stopped mid-sentence as she dropped Mamoru and Taro's arms and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

The three of them rushed to the water to find the pool empty.

Mamoru began to shout for Sayuri but received no answer.

Taro bent down near the edge of the pool to the source of the scent, three small blood droplets. However, it wasn't Sayuri's blood they were smelling. "Mamoru...do you recognize the scent?"

Mamoru began to growl. "Yes...that _damn cat_."

Kiki looked over at Mamoru "What damn cat, Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked around the cave before feeling a draft coming from above making him look up and seeing the opening of the cave on the roof. "Akinori, he is the son of the Lord of the South. He is a cat youkai and he was obsessed with Sayuri from the first time he saw her. He threatened to take her from us, something our father warned us about."

Kiki looked back down at the drops of blood. "It looks like she put up a fight." She looked at Mamoru and Taro and saw the pure worry on their faces. _If this Akinori claims Sayuri fully before we can catch him...Sayuri will be lost to us. _

* * *

><p>AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! So we meet up with Akinori once again. How many of you remembered him? And now he has Sayuri! Time for those three to come after her before Akinori takes this chance and claims her for his own. And I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it out before the weekend and I am really tired right now. I hope that all of you have a fun and safe weekend. I will try to update sometime next week same with My Teacher My Mate.

Please Review!

Peace and Love,

June


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...hopefully you know by now which characters are mine.

_***Flashback***_

**Inu Speak**

_Persons Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Sayuri's heart was racing as she watched Akinori and his father fight. I had been two days since she had been taken from the cave. Akinori had run for a day and a half with her on his back not stopping once for a break. She looked around the library then back out into the hallway area where Akinori and his father's fighting grew louder.<p>

"Ouch..." she shifted in her seat slightly.

Sayuri's eyebrows drew together as she tried to make out then entire events of her kidnapping.

_***Flashback***_

As Sayuri watched Kiki leave the cave she slowly got up out of the water, trying her best to not make a splash that would draw Kiki back in there to check up on her.

She inched her way slowly to her clothes and put on one layer.

"My what a shame to cover that beautiful body up..."

Sayuri gasped as she turned around.

"W-who are you?"

She moved her hand to the rest of her clothes, trying to find her daggers. The man moved over to her, faster than she had seen Mamoru or Taro move. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and covered her mouth with another.

"Now now now, that is no way to treat an old friend. Is it?"

Sayuri took another look at him. His light blue eyes, black hair and three black markings brought her back to her childhood.

_Akinori..._

She closed her eyes as the realization hit her.

The cat youkai smirked. "I see that you have remembered who I am. I told you, you would be mine." He jumped up with Sayuri in his arms into the same hole in the roof of the cave. It was that hole in the cave that he was able to jump into without any difficulty. The natural scents of the cave helped mask his scent as he hid, waiting for his moment to jump in and take her.

He flew away with her struggling in his arms. Rather than risk dropping her, Akinori landed when he was sure he was a few miles away. As soon as he let go of her, Sayuri tried to run away from Akinori. She was able to take a few steps before she felt his claws from his right hand digging into the back of her neck.

"Now I didn't want to use this on you Sayuri. I was hoping that you would just come with me. But, I can see that will not be the case. You see I brought with me a special powder that will make you fall asleep. Why don't we see if it works."

Akinori pulled out green dust from his pocket and blew it in her face.

Sayuri began to cough and blink rapidly. When she opened her eyes she felt her body betraying her. She could feel her limbs starting to feel heavy. She tried to scream only to find that her mouth wouldn't open.

"Hm...well look at that. It paralyzed you instead of making you fall asleep. No matter. You will not be any trouble to me while we travel."

Sayuri felt his arms loosen slightly allowing her body to fall. Before she dropped completely Akinori caught her with his back. He knelt down and allowed her body to fall over his. He moved her lets around his waist and picked her up.

"Now you may not feel this now but you will later."

Sayuri did not realize it but he was talking about his claws digging into the back of her upper thighs.

"This way you won't slip."

Sayuri closed her eyes and cursed herself when she realized she could not open them again.

When she woke up she was being carried into the library, bridal style, by Akinori. His father yelling and hissing at him the entire way there.

_***End Flashback***_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Akinori's scream.

"THEN LET THERE BE WAR FATHER! SHE IS MINE!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys the writing fairy took away my mojo for the longest time and gave me writers block. But now I am back. I hope all of you liked this short short chapter. But it is spring break and I have a friend coming over with her new baby .

Sorry...about that I just get so gleeful around babies!

Ok going to go post this now. Have a safe rest of the week and I will hopefully post again soon.

Peace and Love,

June


End file.
